Not Your Typical Love Story
by Shatteredangel2006
Summary: Hermione finds herself falling for her worst enemy. What happens when Harry gets in the way of their relationship? Will she be forced to choose her friends over love? Or does Draco have other plans? Contains cutting. Complete
1. Chapter One

OK everyone, chapter 1 of the edited version. There still may be some errors so if you see any let me know and I'll fix them :)

"_...You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above _

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me..."_

Music blared from her headphones as Hermione's head bounced slightly, moving with the music. She sat silently, her room completely dark except for a small desk lamp shining down on what she was writing.

"_Does it make sense to anyone that it hurts when I don't hurt? I guess that's kind of like an oxymoron. It's like...I hurt inside for so long and then suddenly that pain is gone and... Nothings left. No happiness, no sadness...just...nothing. I've noticed now that I'm so ashamed of my life and what I've become I can't even look at myself in the mirror without feeling disgusted. I think I'm happy but at the same time it hurts to be happy...Like I'm afraid to be happy. I've spent like 2 years of my life being unhappy...And now to suddenly have all those feelings gone just leaves me empty._

She ended the sentence and the pen fell from her hand with a small clatter. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her sleeve up, glancing at the watch on her wrist. She hadn't realized how late it was. Hermione slowly picked up the pen again.

"_Maybe none of you will ever understand. I don't even understand me so why should I expect anyone else to? I can't put into words why I did what I did. All I can tell everyone is how sorry I am and to ask that you all remember that I won't be in pain anymore. I love you all..._

_Love, Hermione"_

Dropping the pen, she slowly rolled up her sleeve again revealing hundreds of thin white scars and some angry red slashes. She quickly unlashed her watch and set it on the desk, staring at her arm as if mesmerized. She snapped out of her trance and quickly rolled her sleeve down, tore the page out of the notebook and made her way into her bathroom. She quietly shut the door and locked it. She turned around and stared at herself in the mirror; slowly setting the piece of notebook paper on the counter.

"This is Hermione Granger, mud-blood and teachers pet." She murmured to reflection.

"I wonder how everyone would feel if they knew how I really was." She said slightly smiling at herself. She slowly blinked away the tears forming under her eyelids and opened the medicine cabinet. She groped for a few seconds before finding what she was looking for. A small razor blade. She gripped the razor in her hand and slowly slid to the floor, fighting back her tears.

"Stop it, just stop crying." She whispered to herself.

"Just do it already..." She slowly rolled back her sleeve and placed the razor against her wrist, pressing down. She bit her lip suppressing the scream that threatened to come bursting out of her. Hermione slowly released the pressure on the razor and watched it fall from her hand as her blood spilled onto the floor.

She rested her head against the wall behind her, as her tears finally fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

Flashback:

"_Hermione dear, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Granger asked softly knocking on Hermiones bathroom door. There was no answer._

"_Hermione?" She slowly pushed the door open and gasped at what she saw._

End flashback.

Hermione stood uncomfortably between her two parents at the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. She silently rubbed her wrist against her body, hoping that the large scar left from her attempt would cause her some pain. She finally turned toward her parents.

"Well I'd better go..." Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Have a good year."

She murmured pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione stepped back and stared at her father not sure what to expect. Her father simply nodded at her, making no move to give her a hug or a kind word. Hermione slowly turned and pushed the trolley with her luggage through the barrier and let out the breath she had been holding the whole ride to King's Cross. She was relieved to see Harry, Ron and Ginny, standing beside the train.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. Hermione nearly stumbled as Ginny threw her arms around her neck.

"Hello to you too." Hermione said laughing as she hugged Ginny back. Ginny finally released her but as soon as she had Ron and Harry ambushed her.

"It's so great to see you 'Mione" Harry said releasing her from his hug.

"Likewise." She said grinning. The train whistle blew.

"Well we'd better be going or all the compartments will be taken." Hermione said getting a grip on her trolley and pushing it towards the train.

"Unbelievable Crabbe, some wizards still find it decent to be seen with mud bloods." A voice drawled behind them. It made Hermiones blood run cold as she slowly turned around.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy." Ron snarled pointing his wand in Malfoys face.

"Ron, leave him alone, he isn't worth it." Hermione insisted.

"Smart move Granger, wouldn't want your boyfriend to have detention the first week." Ron's face turned crimson as Malfoy shoved past them onto the train, chuckling to himself.

"Just ignore him Ron, he's just bitter because his fathers in Azkaban." Ron shook his head and put his wand away. The train whistle blew again as the clock struck eleven o' clock.

"Come on, stop being silly and help 'Mione with her bags" Ginny said grinning as she grabbed Hermiones hand and pulled her onto the train. Hermione suddenly realized that this was the first time she had been happy for the past three months. Smiling, she followed Ginny to find a compartment.


	3. Chapter Three

"Welcome all first years." Dumbledore bellowed.

"First, a few pressing matters." A small twinkle appeared in his eyes as he continued talking.

"I'd like to begin by announcing our head boy and head girl. Ms. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, and Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin." There was a mix of applause and boos as Hermione and Draco both courteously stood up and quickly sat back down.

"I hope you will respect the Heads as different as they may be. And of course Mr. Filch would like me to remind all first years that the forbidden forest is off limits. Now enough of the speeches lets eat." Dumbledore declared, snapping his fingers as the food appeared on the tables. Gasps were heard from first years that had never seen anything like this before.

"Like it surprises me that Malfoy got Head Boy." Ron mumbled, his mouth already full with food. Hermione nodded, picking at the food on her plate.

"What's wrong 'Mione? Not hungry?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Just tired I guess." She replied briefly.

"Ms. Granger, would you come with me please?" Hermione slowly turned around recognizing the voice of the head of her house. Professor McGonagall. Hermione slowly nodded and stood up.

"See you guys in the common room later." Hermione said, waving at Harry, while Ron simply nodded mouth still full with food.

"What's this about Professor?" Hermione asked following McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"Have patience Ms. Granger. All will be revealed in due time." Hermione nodded and continued following McGonagall until she noticed Draco standing in the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, glad to see you're on time." Draco nodded, glaring at Hermione.  
"Now as you two both well know, there has been something of a war between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Headmaster plans on changing this feud by having you two share a room in hopes you two will work out your differences thereby setting an example for the others."

"What!" Hermione let out before she could help herself.

"Please calm down Ms. Granger. You will simply be sharing a common room. You will both have your own rooms." Hermione nodded, her face flushing at her reaction. Draco's eyes turned cold as he shot daggers at Hermione. She knew he was holding back a few choice words in front of McGonagall.

"Now, if you two will follow me I'll show you where your rooms are."  
It seemed to take an eternity to get to the common room, but they finally approached a large painting of a knight in armor sitting atop a tall black horse.

"Your password for now will be balderdash. Feel free to change it at anytime. You both will have to be present to change it." Draco and Hermione both nodded.

"Your bags are already in your rooms along with a schedule of what corridors you need to watch and when. I suggest you both get some sleep." McGonagall concluded walking away. Draco turned to the portrait.

"Balderdash." The knight lazily looked at him before swinging open. The common room was decorated in colors of silver and scarlet. The walls were lined with shelves of books and a large fireplace lit the room. A large couch sat in the middle of the room, along with two dark oak desks covered with pieces of parchment, quills and ink. Draco quickly stepped inside leaving Hermione in the hallway gazing at the room. He gazed around the room for a moment before turning his attention back to Hermione.

"What's the matter Granger? Never seen such a fancy room before?" Hermione stepped into the room and immediately felt the warmth from the fireplace on her cold body.

"Look ferret, if we have to share a common room than we can at least act decently." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Act decent to a mud-blood? Over my dead body." Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"Now Granger, please resist the temptation to enter my room, I don't want you to get my things filthy."

"I wouldn't touch your things with a ten-foot pole." Hermione spat over her shoulder, as she walked to a dark oak door. She gazed at the door a moment. Engraved in her door was her name.  
'Hermione Jane Granger'  
She slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She gasped at what she saw.

The room looked identical to hers at home, only slightly larger. The walls were a vanilla color, which could be barely seen through the layer of posters and pictures hung up; Pictures from the Yule Ball, the world Quidditch Cup and any other time that someone had thought to bring a camera with them. Hermione smiled at the memories she was surrounded by and for a moment forgot that she was sharing a common room with none other than Draco Malfoy.

She walked around the room; In place of her twin bed at home was a large king sized canopy bed, outfitted in Gryffindor colors. Besides the presence of the overly large bed, everything down to the last book she owned was in this room. She finally walked over to her truck at the foot of her bed and began unpacking.  
After she finished unpacking, she slowly changed into a pair of pajamas and lowered herself into the plush bed. Sighing she let herself sink into the pillows and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

Hermione awoke early the next morning, sun shining in her face. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it read 6:30. She had more than an hour before she had to get to class. She flopped back into her pillow, sighing. She lay there quietly for a few moments before rubbing her eyes, yawning and kicking the covers off of her. She sluggishly pulled out her robes for the day and made her way into the common room. The one thing McGonagall had never mentioned was that not only did they share a common room but also bathroom. She made her way past the still lit fireplace, which comfortably warmed the room and pushed open the bathroom door. The bathroom was as large, if not larger, than her bedroom at home. In the middle of the room a deep bathtub was built into the floor. To the left a large shower. There was also a large counter across from the entrance, which ran the length of the room.  
Hermione scoffed as she noticed all the styling products and bathroom necessities piled on Malfoy's side of the counter. She silently set her clothes on the counter and turned on the large bathtub, filling it with bubble bath. She quickly undressed and stepped into the tub, submerging her head underwater. She quickly washed her hair and lay back against the tub, closing her eyes. She had nearly fallen asleep when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes flew open and she saw Malfoy standing there only in his boxers. She screamed shrilly and quickly covered herself up as best she could. Malfoy stood dumbfounded in the doorway gaping at her.

"Get out!" She screamed at him. As if coming out of a trance he shook his head and quickly shut the door. Hermione sighed and stepped out of the tub, pulling the plug out of the drain as she did so. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself, afraid Malfoy might decide to wander in again. She dried herself off quickly, got dressed and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She pulled open the bathroom door and walked into the common room only to find Malfoy staring at the fire as if hypnotized. His head snapped around s her heard the bathroom door open. Hermione felt a blush on her cheeks as she quickly trotted by him into her room without saying a word. She let out a heavy breath as she closed her bedroom door. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and settled herself at the vanity table. She quickly murmured a spell and her hair was dry. She stared at her hair in disgust. It was so...bushy. Suddenly a thought hit her. Her mother had given her a hair straightner as a sweet 16 present in the hopes Hermione would take an interest in her looks. She had never had a reason to use it before, but maybe now was the time to try new things. Besides, it'd make her mother happy to know she had used it at least once in her life…

Hermione self-consciously walked into her first class. Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. She kept her head down as she gripped the books and parchment in her hand hard. She stared at the ground as if wishing she were invisible. That's when the whispering started.

"Look at her hair!"  
"Since when did she care how she looked?"  
"Talk about trying to fit in..."

Hearing the whispers Harry and Ron slowly turned around in their chairs and gaped at Hermione. In place of her usual dull, bushy hair was a head of now sleek and straight chestnut-brown hair which hung a few inches below her shoulders.

"Whoa Hermione, what'd you do with your hair?" Harry asked still staring. She shrugged and set her books down on the desk in front of Harry.

"It's just something I thought I would try. Do you like it?"

"Like it? It looks beautiful." Ron replied looking stunned. Hermione blushed and quickly sat down. The whispering finally slowed down and nothing more was said about her the change in her hair. Even Padma managed to not make a comment about it.

After Transfiguration Hermione quickly made her way to her Advanced History of Magic class. She immediately opened her book and began reading hoping to get a bit ahead of Binn's before class started. While she was engrossed in her book she noticed someone set their books in the spot next to her. She didn't bother looking up; instead she focused more on getting ahead of the class.

"It isn't nice to ignore people Granger." She heard Malfoy drawl.

"I would've thought your parents would teach you something like that. Even mud-bloods have manners." The word made her blood boil as she slammed her book shut.

"Like you're one to talk about manners ferret." Malfoy smirked.

"Touché Granger." He said pulling out the chair next to her and sitting down. Hermione glared at him, trying to figure out why he was still sitting next to her.

"Geez Granger, if looks could kill." Hermione snapped out of her trance.

"I'm simply trying to figure out why a pureblood like you would sit next to such a pathetic mud-blood as me." She spat out at him.

"What? I can't be civil to the person I loathe?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"May I remind you that last night being civil to a mud-blood was the last thing on your mind?" He nodded.

"Well, I figured sharing a common room with you and all and being head boy, of course, I should do some maturing. So I've come to make a deal with you." Hermione resisted the urge to laugh in his face and turned toward him in her chair, somehow interested in what he had to say.

"Go on." She coaxed.

"Since we're sharing a room, we're going to have to get along somehow or neither of us will make it through the year. So I propose that we _try_ to get along." Hermione couldn't resist any longer and laughed out loud.

"What will your little pureblood friends think of you and I being civil?" Draco shrugged.

"They don't own me, and they don't tell me what to do so I really don't care. So what do you say Granger?" Hermione shook her head, confused.

"I'll think about it..." Draco swiftly stood up and picked up his books.

"Think hard about it Granger. I'll see you in the common room later." He said winking at her. She scoffed in disgust and turned forward in her desk again.

_What was he up to? Malfoy being nice to me? Than again maybe acting civil to him wouldn't be so bad... _


	5. Chapter Five

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Hermione already had two feet due in Ancient Runes. At lunch she refrained from telling Harry and Ron about Dracos "deal." She already knew their response would be a series of insults and swearwords. She still hadn't had time to think about what he decision would be. Fortunately right after dinner it was her night to stroll the corridors for a few hours, giving her plenty of time to think about it. Much to her dismay she was assigned to patrolling the dungeons.

"Great, Slytherin territory." She muttered reading the schedule. Patrolling began at 9pm. Curfew for all but Prefects and the Heads. The first half hour was pretty uneventful. But as Hermione approached the trophy room she heard a loud crash and some muffled yelling.

_Probably serving detention for Snape _She thought rolling her eyes. She walked over to the door and tried to push it open

"Locked." She grumbled. She put her ear to the door and could still make out some whispering. She slowly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Alohomora." She whispered. She kept her wand out and extended in front of her as she pushed open the door. She stared into the pitch-black room. She wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"I know I hear someone...Lumos." Light lit the room, glinting off the trophies.

"Hello?" Her voice seemed to echo in the room. She stood in the doorway and gazed around the room. Hermione finally shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk out of the room when she was hit from behind.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermiones wand flew out of her hand and landed in the hallway outside of the room. Before she could make another move everything went black.

While she was unconscious she only saw flashes of what was happening; being tied up, evil laughing, someone calling her a mud-blood. Than as if coming out of a thick fog Malfoys face appeared before her; an evil grin on his face. Hermione sat up with a gasp and searched around her, terrified. It finally dawned on her that she was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey poked her head out of her office.

"Oh dear, you're finally awake." Hermione nodded slowly not even sure what had really happened.

"What happened to me?" She asked numbly. Madam Pomfrey hustled over.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Hermione shook her head.

"All I remember is getting attacked while on patrol." Dumbledore stood in the doorway.

"From what Mr. Malfoy has told us Ms. Parkinson took it upon herself to play a little prank on you," Hermione scoffed.

"Did Mr. Malfoy leave out the part where he was involved with it all? I saw his face while I was tied up." Dumbledore smiled.

"Of course he told us he was involved. After all he is something of a hero." Hermiones mouth dropped open.

"Sir, I wouldn't go as far as to call scum like him a hero..." Dumbledore slowly walked over and sat on her bed.

"Mr, Malfoy is quite the opposite of scum, Ms Granger. Mr. Malfoy is the one who saved you." Hermione sat in silence, unsure of what to say or how to react.

"Well, I daresay you'd like some rest and time to think over the chain of events." Hermione slowly nodded as Dumbledore stood up.

"You'll be released tomorrow morning." After Dumbledore left, Madam Pomfrey rushed back into her office, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. The hospital wing was deadly quiet.

_Why would Malfoy help me? _Leaning against her pillow, she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter Six

Early the next morning Hermione was released from the hospital wing. She found out she had only been there overnight. Luckily Harry and Ron had dropped off the homework she had missed. She was also thankful to find she had an extra day to finish her Ancient Runes paper. With an hour left before classes started Hermione made her way to the library to finish the homework she had missed. She had only been there a few minutes when Draco strutted in and sat down in the sit across from her.

"Granger." He said simply nodded at her. She rolled her eyes and dropped her quill.

"Malfoy. Come to gloat about saving me?" Draco chuckled.

"Of course not Granger. I'm not so conceited that I need to do that." At this Hermione laughed out loud.

"Yeah right Draco. You're the most self-centered, egotistical person I know," Draco suddenly looked serious.

"Why did you just call me Draco?" He asked curiously. Hermione looked confused for a moment before she started stuttering.

"...I didn't! Don't be totally ridiculous." Despite her trying to hold it back she felt her face begin to blush. Draco raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"So," She began, wiping her face as if she could wipe the blush away.

"If you're not here to gloat, why are you here?" Draco smiled at her.

"I'm here to talk about our little deal." Hermione nodded, not sure what to say. Honestly she had been up most of the night trying to figure out why Draco would help her.

"Well," she began

"I honestly hadn't thought about it..." Draco smirked and stood up.

"Procrastination doesn't seem like one of your habits Granger. Tonight I'll be waiting for the answer." He turned and began walking away until Hermione he heard Hermione call him.

"Malfoy?" Draco stopped and slowly turned, gazing at her from where he stood.

"Why **did** you save me from Pansy?" Draco felt butterflies in his stomach.

_Why had he saved her?_

"No one deserves to be stuck with Pansy. Especially a mud-blood like you." he spat out, turning on his heel and leaving a stupefied Hermione behind. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as Draco turned his back on her.

Why did it bother her so much that he hated her? Did she really expect him to say he saved her because he loved her? She vehemently shook the though of Malfoy loving her out of her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"Filthy pure-blood..." She muttered.

The day seemed to fly by and before Hermione knew it night had arrived. She had taken her time eating dinner, not eating much anyway. She waited until the hall was nearly empty before she made her way to the common room. She was shocked to find that Draco wasn't in the common room or in his bedroom. She shrugged. At least she wouldn't have to tell him the answer. As if she had thought the magic words Draco burst through the portrait hole, a goofy grin on his face and singing at the top of his lungs. He quickly stopped as he spotted Hermione staring at him with a very puzzled look on her face.

"Well hello there, how are you tonight?" Hermione stood frozen, not quite sure what to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" He slurred trying his best to walk over to the couch without falling.

"Malfoy, what is wrong with you! You're head boy; you're supposed to be a role model not...drunk." She finished lamely seeing that Draco clearly wasn't paying attention and was more amazed by the dancing fire in front of him. He suddenly stopped smiling and turned to face her.

"You know I think I'm going to be sick." He leapt off of the floor and into the bathroom where Hermione could clearly make out the sounds of heaving,

"What an idiot..." She mumbled. She made herself comfortable on the couch and waited until the coughing and heaving had stopped before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Malfoy?" With no answer Hermione opened the door and sighed when she saw Draco passed out on the floor. A rancid smell filled the bathroom as she stepped inside.

"You're so going to pay for this Malfoy..." Hermione mumbled as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Mobilicorpus." She quickly got Draco into his bed. She was amazed how neat his room was. She didn't think Malfoy would be organized. Than something on the desk caught her eye. A journal.

She smirked.

_Malfoy has a journal, that was classic._

Before she could help it she found herself opening the journal and reading the latest entry,

_With father in Azkaban things seem to be getting easier around here. It's strange sharing a common room with Hermione though_

Hermione stopped reading.

_He actually uses my first name? _She shook her head and continued reading,

_After being a bastard to her for nearly 7 years, I don't know if she can see me as anything else but her enemy. I can imagine the look on her face if I were to tell her that I actually like her very much. She'd curse me into oblivion if Potter and Weasely didn't do it first._

Suddenly a noise pulled her from the words. She heard the bed creak and spun around to see Malfoy stirring in his sleep. Hermione quickly shut the journal and left his room. She ran into her room and slammed the door, throwing herself on her bed.

_Malfoy likes me?_

Hermione shuddered as she realized the thought of Malfoy liking her didn't disgust her one bit.

_Oh God...I don't like him do I?_


	7. Chapter Seven

The next day seemed to fly by and Malfoy never appeared in class. She could tell by the Slytherins confused looks when Malfoy didn't show up that they weren't invited to his little party the night before. Ron and Harry kept asking if she had finally cursed him. Hermione laughed and said no, but said nothing else of it. At dinner she was surprised to see him at the Slytherin table. His hair looked less than perfect and his eyes (which kept drooping) were bloodshot. She smiled at the sight of him despite herself. Now Ron and Harry were really wondering what happened.

"Bloody hell 'Mione he looks like shit. What'd you do to him?" Ron questioned still gaping at Malfoy, who now had Pansy tugging on his arm. Harry smiled at Hermione.

"Remind me to never make you mad."

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I didn't do anything to him, he came back to the common room last night a little smashed and I helped him to bed. That's all that happened." She exclaimed.

"You actually helped the bastard!?" Ron exclaimed, getting stares from students nearby.

"Yes and watch your language." Ron looked puzzled and glanced at Harry for help before turning back to Hermione.

"Maybe I'm just a bit thick, but why would you help a person who hates you?"

"For your information he doesn't hate me," She began, standing up from the table.

"And of course I helped. I couldn't very well leave him unconscious next to the toilet all night." This time Harry spoke.

"'Mione...He enjoys calling you names and making your life hell. That sounds like hate. Why are you sticking up for him anyway?" Hermione felt her face go red as her mind raced for an answer.

"Excuse me for being humane." She finally sputtered.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going somewhere where I won't get yelled at for being kind." She spun on her heel and made her way out of the Great hall. Hermione fumed all the way to the common room. She muttered the password (Caput Draconis) and stormed into her room.

"Why are they so thick?!" She moaned throwing herself into her bed.

_Nothing I do is ever right with them. Everything I do they made fun of or think I'm crazy for doing.  
_

She lay on the bed for a while, eyes closed, trying to empty herself of her emotions. When that didn't work she flew off the bed and to her vanity table. She pulled open the top drawer and reached in, pulling something out and setting it on the vanity table.

The razor gleamed up at her as if tempting her. Hermione finally groaned and rolled her sleeve up. All the old scars had healed. She slowly picked up the razor and felt tears well up in her eyes. She brought the razor to her wrist when suddenly the bedroom door flew open.

"Hey Granger-" Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks when it fully registered what he was seeing. Dracos face went paler than usual.

"Um...I'm just going to...go..." He stammered quickly backing out of the room. The door slammed shut and Hermione froze. She stared at the doorway, not sure what to think, It still hadn't sunk in.

_Malfoy just walked in on me while I was...-Oh God_

She dropped the blade and brought her hands to her face, wiping away the tears.

_Well _she thought bitterly

_If he DID like me he certainly doesn't anymore._

She quietly put away the razor and pulled down her sleeve, no damage done to her arm. She got up from the vanity table and made her way to the door. She put her ear to it but heard nothing but the crackling of the fire. She opened the door a few inches and peered out. Draco sat on the floor, a few feet in front of the fire simply watching the flames dance. She crept out of her room and sat on the floor next to him. He glanced at her but said nothing. Hermione mustered up as much courage as she could and finally spoke.

"Did you want something?" he continued to stare at the fire as he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Just wanted to apologize for last night is all." She nodded as she too turned to the fire.

"Well, you're forgiven." The both sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours before either spoke.

"Look Malfoy-" Draco cut her off.

"Granger what you do is none of my business. You can do whatever you want. It may not mean much to you but you have my word that I'll keep my mouth shut about this." Hermione sat dumbfounded.

"Well that certainly wasn't the reaction I had expected from you." She muttered. Draco smirked.

"Yeah well what did you expect me to say?" Hermione shrugged and turned to him, surprised to find he was already staring at her.

"I don't really know to be honest." Draco smiled and the two sat in silence once again staring at the fire, both waiting for the other to speak. Finally Draco spoke. The smile on his face had disappeared. He slowly turned towards her and began leaning in slowly. Hermione had no idea what she was doing but she too slowly began to lean towards him and closed her eyes. She felt his warm breath on her neck and his lips on her ear.

"You're far too beautiful to be doing that to yourself." He whispered to her. Hermione opened her eyes as Draco stood up and walked into his room

"Goodnight." He said cheerfully before closing his door. Hermione sat still, stupefied. Finally she started grinning. She thought of his words over and over that night and it seemed she would never stop smiling.

'_What's happening to me?' She wondered_

'_Malfoy calls me beautiful and I'm smiling like Parvati when she has a date to Hogsmeade' _She stood up and walked to her room and threw herself carelessly onto her bed, a faint smile still on her lips.


	8. Chapter Eight

It seemed to Hermione that in the days that followed Draco was avoiding her at all costs. He sat as far away as he could in Advanced History of Magic and bolted for the door as soon as class was dismissed. He hadn't even bothered to insult her in Care of Magical Creatures. He didn't show up at lunch and had been volunteering nearly every night for patrolling. Even taking some of the hours she was supposed to do. On weekends he spent his time locked up in his room. As the first Hogsmeade weekend approached Hermione found herself wishing that Draco would ask her to go with him.

She didn't know what had come over her. She used to hate him and now she was praying he would ask her out. She could simply imagine the looks they would get walking into the Three Broomsticks together. The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor bookworm. She giggled as she imagined Harry and Ron's faces. As she sat daydreaming on the common room couch she hadn't noticed Draco walk into the room. He eyed her strangely as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione snapped out of her dream to find Draco staring rather oddly at her.

"Err...Nothing, Just thinking about something." Draco nodded and began to walk to his room.

"Draco?" He stopped walking.

"Can we talk...Please?" Draco sighed and turned around throwing himself on the far end of the couch.

_Moment of truth_ he thought. Hermione turned and faced him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked. He was stunned for a split second. He hadn't expected her to be so straightforward with him.

_Well no point in lying. Just tell her. _Draco tried to organize his thoughts but the only thing that came out was

"Why the hell do you care?"

_Wrong._

Hermione bit her lip. She hadn't expected such a sharp tone.

"Fine..." She muttered pushing herself off the couch and walking away.

"Bloody hell, Hermione I didn't mean it." He pleaded. She stopped and slowly turned around.

"That's the first time you've said my name..." She practically whispered. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" She slowly walked over and sat down again; slightly closer to him this time.

"Look," He started nervously.

"I don't mean to act like such a..." He paused trying to find a word.

"Jerk?" Hermione suggested grinning at him.

"Ouch, yeah I suppose that'd be one way to say it." He said grinning back.

"Well look, you know Hogsmeade is on Saturday and well if you aren't busy with Potter and Weasely I'd like it if you would go with me." Hermione blushed and resisted the urge to jump up and down with joy.

"I'd like that but what would the Slytherins think of you dating a filthy mud blood?" Draco flinched as she spat the word out.

"They don't run my life and they certainly don't decide who I do or do not date. Besides, the Dark Lord is dead. Potter made sure of that. Even if he was still alive, no one could stop me." Hermione smiled.

"So shall I pick you up at say 5:30?" Hermione nodded.

"Sure, you know where I live." Hermione slowly stood up.

"Well we'd better get to bed, classes tomorrow." Draco nodded and stood. They stood across from each other. Neither sure what to do. Finally Hermione leaned over and gave Draco a quick hug before muttering a goodnight and practically running to her room. Draco smiled and watched her until she reached her room and shut the door.

_"So far so good..."_ He thought as he made his way back to his and to bed.


	9. Chapter Nine

Friday classes seemed to drag on forever for Hermione. For once in her life she couldn't wait for her classes to end. It would bring Hogsmeade that much closer and her date with Draco that much closer. She had no idea what she'd tell Harry and Ron.

"_Oh, by the way Draco Malfoy's me taking me to Hogsmeade."_ She scoffed at the thought as Professor Vector droned on. Finally Hermione heard the magic words she'd been waiting for.

"Class dismissed." Hermione gathered her books and was one of the first out of the room. She ran into the common room nearly tripping on the way in. She ran into her room slamming the door and throwing her books on her bed. She pulled open her dresser drawer and silently peered in.

"What should I wear?" She wondered out loud.

"Anything is fine by me. Personally I think lavender is your color."

Hermione whirled around and saw Draco leaning against the doorframe.

"Honestly Granger, they make locks for a reason."

Hermione smiled and began walking towards him.

"Well I wouldn't have to use that lock if a certain person didn't burst in unannounced all the time." She said still grinning. She was now standing in front of him.

"Now if you don't mind I need to change." Draco briskly walked over and made himself in her vanity chair.

"Nope, I don't mind. You can model for me" Hermione stared at him as if he were crazy. Draco stared back, an amused look on his face.

"Fine be that way." She said pulling out her wand and pointing it at him.

"Locomotor chair." The chair steadily rose until it was an inch or so off the ground. Hermione led it out of the door with her wand and finally set it down in the common room. Draco crossed his legs and continued to stare, still highly amused.

"Smart Granger. You sure you don't want to model? I'm a great judge." His voice faded away as Hermione shut and locked the door. She ran back to her dresser and stared inside again.

"Hmm...What should I wear?"

Saturday seemed to take forever to arrive. Hermione had left early in the morning to meet Ron and Harry. She hadn't given a detailed excuse. She had simply said she had to tutor a third year Ravenclaw and they were meeting back at the school. Luckily they hadn't asked any questions. Hermione had finally found the perfect outfit. She had no clue where Draco would be taking her for dinner. All she had been told was to 'Dress nice.' Hermione made her way to the front of the castle where the carriages waited to take them down to Hogsmeade. Despite the fact she had nearly five hours until her date she couldn't help but be nervous. A date with Malfoy. Where was he taking her? Who would see them?

"Mione!" Hermione turned to Ron and gave him a stern look.

"What?" She snapped.

"We're here." Hermione looked out the window and saw Honeydukes along with Hogwarts students walking by. Her face turned red.

"Sorry Ron didn't mean to sound cross." The trio stepped out of the carriage. Hermione adjusted the bag which held the change of clothes she'd brought for her date. She didn't want to have to explain to Ron or Harry why she was dressed so nice for a weekend at Hogsmeade.

"Where should we go first?" Harry asked. Ron eagerly looked around.

"Honeydukes, I'm starving." Harry chuckled.

"Honeydukes it is than." Hermione looked around for Draco and couldn't help but feel disappointed when she didn't see him.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Harry called over his shoulder. Hermione nodded and jogged to catch up with Ron who was practically pulling Harry's arm off as he dragged him. Honeydukes was crowded as usual and it hadn't been long when Ron and Hermione lost Harry in the crowd. Ron continued to browse, drooling at every piece of candy he saw. He finally turned to Hermione.

"Can we go outside? We need to talk." Hermione nodded and nervously made her way outside right behind Ron. When they had finally made it outside Ron quickly pulled her into the alley next to Honeydukes. Ron's face looked flushed as though he had just been running and his eyes looked wide and scared. She felt the knot in her stomach grow together.

_He found out about Draco…_

"Ron what is it?" He looked uncomfortable and still looked scared.

"Is it Harry?" Ron shook his head.

"No nothing like that." Hermione hadn't yet released the breath she held in.

"So if it isn't Harry, what is it?" Ron took a deep breath. Than without warning Ron pressed his lips against hers. Hermione held still for a moment. Not sure what to do or think. Finally Ron pulled away and stared expectantly at Hermione.

"Ron...I...Uh..." Ron nodded.

"I get it. You don't have to explain." Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"Still friends?" Ron nodded, his face now turning bright red.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Hermione assured him.

"Want to go back?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah Harry will be waiting." Ron sprinted out of the alley, not bothering to wait for Hermione. She sighed and began walking out of the alley when she saw a glimpse of blonde hair and silver eyes fleeing from her in the direction of Hogwarts. Hermione felt her stomach drop. She rushed back to Honeydukes and found Ron and Harry.

"I'm really sorry, but I just remembered an Arithmancy paper I have to write. I'll see you guys later!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder as she rushed away. She made it back to Hogwarts in record time and it took all of her strength to not run to the common room. Finally she made it to the common room and quickly muttered the password, pushing the portrait open. She found Draco sitting on the couch staring at the fire. The room was eerily dark. Only the fire lit the room.

"Draco?" The knot in her stomach tightened as she sat next to him.

"Funny thing happened today," He began, still fixated on the fire.

"I saw you and Weasel kissing in an alley outside Honeydukes. Funny isn't it?" Hermione blushed.

"Draco, I..." Draco jumped off of the couch and stared coldly at her.

"Look Granger, if you want to shag other guys in an alley, be my guest, but not after you made a date with me." Hermione nodded trying hard not to yell back at him.

"I suppose you stopped listening before you heard me tell him I don't like him." Even in the dimly lit room Hermione could see pink rise up in his face. Hermione stood up and took Draco's hand.

"I'm telling you right now that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Harry and Ron. I like you. Not them." She said matter of factly. Draco smirked.

"Yeah I suppose I could see why you like me and not them." Hermione laughed and playfully pushed him. As she did so Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Now I know it's a bit earlier than we planned, but would you like to go out for dinner?" Hermione nodded, her head resting against Draco's chest.

"Well than," He started, releasing her from his arms.

"Better go get ready. Remember dress nice." Hermione smiled and slowly sauntered to her room. She hastily slipped into her outfit and used a quick straightening spell she managed to find on her hair. She looked into the mirror a final time and opened the bedroom door. She saw Draco sitting on the coach and he quickly stood up as he heard the door open. He turned around and his eyes grew wide as he stared at Hermione.

"So...What do you think?" Hermione asked doing a little spin.

"Wow Hermione...You look...bloody gorgeous." Hermione stood in pair of skintight jeans and a light lavender peasant top blouse; her hair reached just below her shoulders and sparkled as if there were glitter in it. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. Is this dressed up enough?" Draco held his arm out to her.

"It'll work fine and you're very welcome." Hermione took his arm as they both began walking to the common room door.

"Draco, you're staring. Hermione said, laughing a little.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful." Hermione blushed and looked away.

"I do believe I'm falling for you Granger..." Hermione smiled and tightened her grip on Draco's arm as they stepped through the portrait.


	10. Chapter Ten

As they walked through Hogsmeade it was obvious everyone was surprised to see them together. Hermione let her face drop to the ground to avoid the stares of some of her fellow Gryffindors. Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed the flush in her face. He gently leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry; they're just staring because you're so beautiful." Hermione smiled and lifted her head a little, tightening her grip on Dracos arm. Finally they arrived at the restaurant. A small crescent shaped sign hung above the door.

"Eclipse...Why haven't I ever heard of this place before?" Hermione asked reading the sign. Draco shrugged as he held the door open for her.

"It's a very nice place for upper class people." Hermione glared for a second before walking inside. They were quickly seated at a small table. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and occasionally a shooting star would fly across. It was dim inside and only a few small chandeliers lighted the tables.

"You should have let me know I was under dressed" Hermione quietly chided Draco.

"You look fine to me." Draco whispered back taking a sip of his water.

"So what made you ask me out?" Hermione asked abruptly changing the subject. Draco nearly choked on his water. He cleared his throat and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione gave him an exasperated look.

"I mean why after all the years that you tormented me and hated my guts did you decide to ask me out?" Draco shrugged.

"I never really hated you, I just didn't like you." Hermione laughed.

"Well thanks I think. You're still avoiding the question."

"Do you really find it impossible that someone likes you and finds you beautiful?" Draco snapped. Hermione sat dumbfounded, unsure of what to say next.

"Besides when I like someone I ask them out, that's just how it works. Now it's time for your interrogation. Why'd you agree?" Hermione shrugged.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do." Draco smiled and lifted his glass.

"Cheers to that." Hermione raised her glass and gently tapped it against Dracos.

Conversation seemed to flow smoothly and thankfully they didn't have any awkward silences. Hermione was surprised to find that as different as they both really were, they had a lot in common. Dinner seemed to fly by and before they realized it there was only an hour left until they had to go back to the school.

"So, you want to head back now?" Hermione asked. Draco snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I have a better idea." He said drawing his face closer to hers. Suddenly Hermione threw his arm off of her shoulder and she snapped at him.

"If you think the only reason I went out with you was to make out, you're really wrong. I would have thought you would know I'm not like that." Draco stood staring for a moment.

"That's not what I had in mind..." He glanced down as if ashamed.

"But now that you bring it up..." he said bringing his head back up smirking. Hermione gave him a disgusted look and pushed her chair back to walk away. Draco laughed and leapt from his chair grabbing her arm before she could get far.

"Come on, I'm just messing around. In fact what I had in mind was a little walk..." Hermione turned around to face him.

"I'm not sure if I trust you..." Draco made a serious face.

"Come on, I promise, I won't try anything...Unless you want me to." he said still smirking. Hermione shook her head and couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but we can't be long." Draco smiled and took Hermiones hand. He slowly led her down a small path not far from the restaurant. It seemed to get colder as they walked and Hermione couldn't help but notice that nothing but trees surrounded them. She began rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. Draco smiled and took off his jacket draping it around Hermiones shoulders.

"I can't take it, you'll be cold." She insisted, sliding his jacket off. Draco shook his head.

"I'm fine, you take it." He wrapped his arm around her in an effort to make her feel warm again.

"So, where are we going? It seems like we've been walking forever."

"Just a little further, trust me, you'll love it." He replied. Hermione nodded and they continued walking in silence. Finally they approached a small clearing in the woods. Hermione gasped in awe. A small pond sat in the middle of the clearing and there was a soft blue light that seemed to cover the area.

The clearing to anyone else may have seemed swamp-like and nothing more than a pond in the middle of the forest, but to Hermione it seemed like a safe-haven. She wasn't sure if it was the great night she'd had with Draco or not, but being in the clearing and surrounded by the pale blue light, she felt a happiness she'd never felt before.

"Wow...It's beautiful." She said, freeing herself from Dracos grip and walking around the clearing. She walked over to the pond and gazed it. A clear reflection of her face gazed back at her. Suddenly Dracos face appeared next to her and she looked up at him. They stared at each other a moment before Hermione began looking around.

"So, what makes the blue light?" Hermione asked gazing around. Draco stood next to her and began looking around.

"I'm not sure really. Never really cared either." Hermione smiled because she felt the same way.

"So how'd you find this place?" Draco slowly walked over to a fallen log that made a perfect bench and sat down.

"I was just wandering around Hogsmeade and needed a place to think and I found it. It just feels safe here…Like nothing can touch me. I never showed anyone before this." he said softly. Hermione sat next to him and took his hand.

"Than I'm glad you told me about it." Draco turned to her and smiled.

"I really do like you Hermione, I hope you know that." Hermione nodded.

"I like you too..." She replied. Draco slowly leaned in towards her closing his eyes. Hermione sat still, not sure what to do, but by instinct closed her eyes too. She felt Dracos lips press against hers and was surprised to feel that they were soft. It only lasted a second but to Hermione it seemed like years. They slowly pulled away and Hermione put her finger to her lips and felt her face go red.

"Sorry...I've never done that before." She stuttered out. Draco nodded, gazing at her.

"I know." Hermione quickly stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"Well we should head back before the carriages leave without us." She said. Draco stood up too; taking Hermiones hands in his and slowly led her out of the forest.

_What am I getting myself into? _Hermione thought.


	11. Chapter Eleven

For the next few weeks Hermione felt as if she were floating on air. She was the happiest she'd been since she Harry and Ron became friends in their first year, even if she and Draco did have to keep it quiet. She also couldn't get over the fact that she kissed and had been kissing for the past few weeks the guy she once hated with all of her soul. She was surprised no one had figured it out. Somehow even though plenty had seen them in Hogsmeade, no one was gossiping about it. To her it seemed obvious. Everything seemed to be going great.

"Hey 'Mione." Hermione glanced up from her book and saw a smiling Ron.

"Hey Ron. How are you? You're in the library early." She was thankful that they had worked out the whole kiss thing.

"Fine, bloody tired, but couldn't go back to sleep." Ron finished, yawning.

"Oh come on Ron, It's only...6:30 in the morning." Hermione said glancing at her watch. Ron gave a small smile.

"Leave it to you to be in the library at 6:30." Hermione smiled smugly and went back to her book.

"Hey, Hermione" Hermione glanced up again to see Ron's face turning red. She felt a knot in her stomach.

_'Not again..._' She thought.

"Do you like anyone" Hermione sighed.

"Not really, why" Ron looked at her face, no longer red.

"Not even Harry" Hermione suddenly became very interested.

"Why? Did Harry ask you to as me" Ron sheepishly nodded. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Thanks for telling me Ron, I'll talk to Harry later." Hermione gathered her books and left Ron sitting at the library table. Hermione quickly made her way to her and Draco's common room. Her mind was racing. Harry liked her? Ever since their second year together she had dreamed of something like this happening. She threw her books down on the common room table and threw herself into the soft couch. She heard Dracos bedroom door open and turned to see Draco, still in his boxers and hair tussled, walking sleepily out of his room. He threw himself on the couch next to Hermione, laying his head in her lap.

"Morning." He said yawning. Hermione smiled down at him running her hands through his hair.

"Morning." she replied. He gazed up at her sleepily his cold silver eyes piercing her warm honey ones. She smiled at him. She still felt butterflies every time she looked at him.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked absently as he wrapped her hand in his. She shook her head and did her best to keep the smile on her face.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." Draco nodded and with a serious look on his face replied

"Yeah...you are lucky..." Hermione scoffed.

"You are the most conceited person I know..." Draco smiles and pulled her face towards his. His lips brushed hers when she suddenly pulled away.

"We'd better get to breakfast." She stated firmly.

"Now go shower and change and make it quick." She ordered. Draco groaned and rolled off of the couch and onto his feet.

"You know I might just like this bossy side of you." He said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, go change _please_" He started walking towards the bathroom.

"Fine, but only because you said the magic word." He stated before shutting the bathroom door. Not more than 15 minutes later Draco was freshly showered and changed.

"Finally." Hermione moaned pushing herself off the couch and making her way out of the common room. Draco sulked after her, dragging his feet. Hermione grinned and walked back to him, threading her arm through his.

"Lets go slow poke."

They made their way silently to the great hall and finally came to a stop when they were around the corner from the hall. Draco gently pushed Hermione against the wall, wrapping his arms around her waist while her arms snaked around his neck.. She pulled his face to hers giving him a quick peck on the lips and disentangling herself from him. Draco scoffed and grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Is that all I get" Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded, gently freeing herself from his grasp and traipsing into the hall. Draco sighed.

"Women..." He groaned waiting a few seconds before following her inside.

Noise filled his ears as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Hermione seat herself next to Harry. He smirked and sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle, who were both too busy stuffing their faces to acknowledge his presence. Draco helped himself to a spoonful of eggs and a couple of piece of sausage and bacon. He poured himself some orange juice and began chugging it. Out of thin air Pansy seated herself across from Draco.

So" She began.

"I saw you kissing that filthy mud blood in the hall." Draco coughed and orange juice sprayed over his plate. He coughed again and cleared his throat, throwing a fierce gaze at Pansy.

"Damn Pansy, not so loud. No one is supposed to know yet." Pansy pouted.

"It's so disgusting that you have to actually kiss her..." Draco nodded.

"Yeah, well I have to, so get over it." Pansy said nothing but stared at the plate in front of her. Suddenly he saw Hermione and Harry hastily making their way out of the hall. Against his better instincts he stayed seated but seethed inside. Half an hour later the entire hall filed out back to their common rooms to get ready for classes and Hermione still hadn't returned. Draco pushed himself up from the table and hurried out, rushing to his common room, hoping to catch Hermione just leaving. When he entered the common room he was slightly upset to see no sign of her.

"Bloody girl, where is she" He muttered under his breath as he grabbed his books and made his way to his first class. As he entered the classroom he was relieved to see her sitting in the front row of the class as usual. He made his way to her desk and leaned over, whispering in her ear.

"After class, you and I need to talk." Hermione silently nodded without looking at him. Class seemed to drag on forever and it seemed as if Draco were trying to burn a hole in the back of her head from the glaring he did the whole class. As the rest of the class filed out of the room, Hermione stayed seated, staring at the top of her desk. Draco picked up his books and gently tugged her from her seat and into the hall. Hermione kept her head down as he dragged her in a small corridor away from others.

"So what was up with you and Potter at breakfast" Draco said, trying desperately to keep jealousy out of his voice. Hermione said nothing and continued to look down at the ground.

"This is the part where you give me an answer." Draco said coldly. Hermione finally lifted her gaze from the ground to look into Dracos face. Tears glistened in her eyes as she answered.

"Harry wanted to ask me something. That's all." Draco scoffed.

"Well what'd he want to ask, because it has obviously upset you." Hermione shook her head and began pacing the small hallway.

"It's none of your business what he asked me." She said haughtily. Draco grabbed her arm, stopping her pacing. She winced in pain as the grip on her arm tightened.

"Of course it's my business, I'm your boyfriend and I want to know what he said to make you like this." He demanded. Hermione violently shook her arm out of his grip and for the first time gave him a cold and angry look.

"Fine, if you want to know so badly. Harry asked me out and I accepted. We're over." Hermione quickly spun on her heel before Draco could reply, leaving him speechless in the hall. He stared after her and felt his blood boil.

"It won't be that easy mud blood..." He growled under his breath.


	12. Chapter Twelve

For the first few weeks or so every time Hermione was with Harry all she could think about was Draco. Finally somehow she was able to push him out of her mind and she never quite realized it, but she was starting to fall for Harry. She was happy with him and Draco seemed like he had never existed in her life. The day of her birthday arrived and ironically it fell on a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was taking her out to a special dinner. All he would tell her about it was to 'dress nice.' Hermione couldn't hold back the happiness she felt but she also couldn't get over the nagging voice in the far back of her mind constantly reminding her of Draco.

Draco seemed to be slowly falling apart since the break-up. He had huge bags under his eyes and Hermione could have sworn she heard him pacing his room late at night. She quickly pushed the thought of Draco out of her head as she modeled her outfit for her mirror. She wore an emerald green, knee length, spaghetti strap dress. She had brushed a hint of green eye shadow on her lids and had straightened her hair. She smiled at her reflection when her eyes glanced down to her arm. She quickly grabbed her wand and muttered a covering spell and the scars disappeared. She tossed her wand on her bed as she heard knocking coming from the common room door. She grabbed her jacket and walked into the common room, slamming her door being her. She saw Draco lazily laying across the couch.

"You can get the door you know." she spat at him as she walked past.

"It's not my boyfriend is it?" he replied not bothering to glance at her. Hermione swung the common room door open and Harry stood there holding a single red rose. Hermione smiled and pulled Harry into a hug, giving him a kiss as she did so.

"Thanks Harry, it's beautiful." She said, taking the rose from him.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Harry replied, his eyes scanning her body up and down causing her to flush. A slight gagging noise came from behind Hermione. She rolled her eyes and turned to see Draco innocently gazing at the ceiling.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you." Hermione said wrapping her hand in Harry's.

"Well." Harry began.

"We'd better go. Don't want the carriages to leave without us."

The carriage ride seemed to take forever, but they had been lucky enough to get a carriage to themselves.

"So I'm taking us to this new place. It's really nice and they even have dancing." Harry said raising his eyebrows suggestively, grinning at her. Hermione smiled back playfully.

"You know I can't dance." Harry reached for her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You never know until you try."

A few minutes later the carriage stopped in Hogsmeade. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her through the town, passing even the Quidditch store.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked laughing as her hair bounced from their quick pace. Instead of answering he abruptly stopped and turned to her.

"Alright, now close your eyes." Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him an exasperated look.

"Please, for me?" Harry begged giving her a fake pout. Hermione smiled a little and obeyed.

"Fine." She squeezed her eyes shut and felt Harry take her hand. A few moments later they stopped again.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hermione asking impatiently.

"Yes, now you can." Hermione's heart sank and she felt her pulse quicken as she opened her eyes and read the sign that was in front of her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

She gazed at the sign

'_Eclipse'_

"'Mione, is it all right? Do you like it?" Hermione blinked than finally came to her senses.

"I'm sorry, yes it looks really nice, how'd you happen to find this place?" Harry smiled.

"I have my ways." They were quickly seated inside and Hermione was delighted to see a bouquet of roses and a small midnight blue velvet box.

"Just to make you angry, you have to wait until _after _you eat to open your present." Hermione pouted at Harry.

"Hmph, fine. I can wait." They both quickly ordered their meals and it only took a few moments for them to arrive. Once they arrived Hermione, as lady like as possible, plowed through her food. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Hermione nearly choked on her last bite of food. She set down her fork triumphantly.

"All done." She said smiling. Harry took a deep breath and grabbed the velvet box. He slowly walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"Hermione," Harry started.

"You've been my best friend since first year and we've been together though everything. You're more than my best friend now, you're my girlfriend. I love being with you. You make me so happy." he gently pulled the lid of the box.

"I love you Hermione, happy birthday."

A blood red heart shaped necklace glittered up at her.

"Oh my gosh Harry, is that real?" Harry nodded and slowly pulled the necklace out. The chain was studded with small diamonds that glittered in the light. Hermione was amazed by the sight as Harry slowly walked behind her and hooked the necklace around her neck. Her fingers grazed the red heart and she was surprised to find that it was warm. Harry seemed to read her mind as he sat back down.

"It's magic." He said.

"As long as I love you the necklace will always keep you warm." He finished. Hermione smiled and wrapped her hand around the necklace, basking in its warmth. Suddenly the floor next to them was lit with lights and a slow soothing song filled the room. Harry stood up again and held his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, you know I can't dance." Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Ok, just wrap your arms around my neck and just rock back and forth to the music gently." Harry stated simply. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and began rocking.

"Ouch, that would be my foot 'Mione." Hermione drew away from him and began walking away.

"I told you I couldn't dance." Harry caught her arm.

"I don't care if you're a good dancer or not. I'll teach you." Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Ok, step on my feet." Hermione laughed.

"That won't be hard to do. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"No, step up on my feet. It'll help you learn the rhythm." Hermione nodded and gingerly stepped up on his feet. They slowly moved together for a few moments.

"Now you try." Harry ordered. Hermione stepped off of his feet and began moving on her own.

"Perfect." He whispered n her ear. Hermione smiled and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt the necklace's warmth against her and she began to silently pray.

_Please don't let this end. Let this moment last forever._

The music slowly played, it seemed to go on forever. The next thing she knew Harry was gently shaking her. The music had stopped and they were the only ones left on the dance floor.

"You ok? You looked really lost in thought there." Harry said, smiling gently at her. Hermione blinked a few times than smiled back.

"I love you too Harry."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"I can't believe him!" Ron seethed. Ginny put her arms on her hips.

"Well you did tell him it was ok you know." Ron threw himself into the common room couch.

"Well I didn't expect him to actually do it..." Ron muttered under his breath. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on the arm of the chair next to Ron.

"Harry is happy, so is Hermione. She needs to be happy; you know she hasn't been herself. Let them be and find a new girl." Ginny finished, getting up and walking into the girl's dormitory.

_Why does he have to get whatever _I _want? _Ron wondered.

"No wonder Malfoy hates Harry. He gets all the breaks..." Ron roughly pushed himself off of the chair and stomped his way out of the common room. He couldn't believe the necklace Harry had got for Hermiones birthday. Harry had ordered it from a copy of 'Witch Weekly' Ginny had given to him. He wasn't even going to go into what it had cost. More than his dad could make at the ministry in months that was for sure. Suddenly a cold drawl interrupted his thoughts.

"Out past curfew Weasely. Five points from Gryffindor." Draco said with a smug look.

"Shove off Malfoy." Draco smiled.

"Angry about Potter and Granger eh?"

"Yep, that necklace he got must have cost a fortune. I must admit, never thought it'd be Potter and Granger..."

Ron's face turned a brilliant shade of red and he clenched his teeth.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Draco stepped closer to Ron.

"I have a little deal to make with you."

Hermione practically floated into the common room that night after dinner. Draco glared at the necklace but said nothing to her. Shortly after she got back, much to her relief, Draco left for patrolling duties. She felt so happy in fact that she decided to treat herself to a warm bubble bath. Even surrounding the tub with candles. After a near 45 minutes of soaking she drained the tub and after getting dressed, wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked out of the steamy bathroom and made herself comfortable on the common room couch. She absent-mindedly gazed around the room, flashes of dinner running through her head. As she looked around a small leather book on the table caught her eye.

Dracos diary.

Hermione tried to pry her eyes from the book but couldn't resist. She groaned and reached over and picked up the book.

_'I don't know what I feel for her. Something I've never felt with anyone else before. It's all so confusing. If father finds out he'd kill us both...'_

She quickly glanced at the date. The day before they broke up. She quickly snapped the book shut. She had Harry now; she didn't need this right now. She carelessly tossed the book back on the table and grabbed a pillow, shoving it behind her head. Her eyes slowly drooped closed. The next thing she knew is the common room was pitch black. For some reason even the fire was out. She blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to adjust to the dark. She slowly stood up from the couch, groping for something that would help her make her way to her room. She paused for a second, straining her ears to hear. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Suddenly the fireplace roared and the room was lit. Draco stood behind her laughing. Hermione spun around and hit him hard in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked still laughing a little and rubbing his arm.

"For scaring the crap out of me." She growled angrily.

"That's what it's for." Draco said nothing to her but couldn't stop from smiling. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Goodnight Draco." She called back to him in a singsong voice.

"Hey 'Mione, you want to keep me company?" Even though she had never heard this tone from him she was sure that it was nervousness. She slowly turned around and clearly hesitated.

"I won't try anything." He promised. Hermione had to bite her tongue to hold back the laughter. Finally she caved in.

"Ugh, fine." She groaned. She stomped over the couch and sat down. Draco smiled a little and quickly sat down next to her. Hermione silently shook her hair out of her towel. Although it was still damp it was obvious that it was on it's way to becoming bushy.

"Can I borrow your wand?" she asked holding out her hand to him. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, laying it in her waiting hand. She pointed the wand at her hair and muttered a quick spell. Her hair was now nearly straight with only a few waves. She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged.

"Close enough." She said handing Draco back his wand.

"You look beautiful." Draco said almost timidly. Hermione gave him a cross look.

"You said you wouldn't try anything." Draco shrugged and slowly moved closer to her on the couch. He ran his hands through her hair and put his face close to hers.

"I guess I lied..." he whispered. Hermione shivered as his hand ran down her spine. His lips hungrily grabbed at hers and Hermiones head started spinning.

_What are you doing, you have Harry why are you kissing Draco' _Her mind screamed at her. Unexpectedly Hermione felt Dracos tongue force its way into her mouth and she realized this was going too far. She quickly pulled back and, panting, tried to catch her breath.

"I can't do this." She spoke in almost a whisper. Draco simply stared at her.

"Of course you can." He said hastily pressing his lips against hers before she could reply. She roughly pushed him off of her and jumped up from the couch.

"I broke it off for a reason Draco." Draco suddenly looked angry.

"And what, pray tell, would that reason be?" He questioned. Hermione shook her head.

"It would have never worked Draco, you know that." Draco jumped up from the couch.

"It would have if you wanted it to." He growled at her. Hermiones eyes misted over and Dracos anger seemed to disappear.

"It wouldn't have Draco. You know there are still too many death eaters out there...Besides with Harry things are simple." She tried to explain. Draco scoffed and sat back down.

"So you backed out because things were too hard? I like you Hermione, a lot. I still do. I know you know this because you read my diary." Hermione shook her head trying to deny but Draco interrupted.

"Trust me, I know you have." Hermione said nothing and her eyes lowered to the floor.

"I have to go to bed..." She said quietly, turning to go to her room.

"Goodnight Draco." Draco sat silently on the couch and watched her go. As she closed the bedroom door Draco groaned.

"Bloody women..." Suddenly a small flying object burst through the window and began whizzing excitedly around the room like a loose firework. Draco stood up from the couch and called the small bird to him. He quickly untied the letter from its foot and gave the bird a small treat before sending it on its way. He slowly unrolled the letter and a grin came across his face as he read it.

'_The date is set for the winters Hogsmeade trip. Everything is planned and worked out, get the girl there on time.'_

Dracos smiled widened as he crumpled the letter and tossed it into the fireplace.

Early the next morning Hermione was woken by a small tapping at her window. She lazily threw her covers off and pushed open the window shivering as a small guest of cold air came though the window. Hedwig quickly flew inside, landing on Hermiones vanity and shaking her feathers as if she too could feel the cold. Hermione slowly untied the letter and gave Hedwig a small pat on the head and a treat. Hermione, gripping the letter, made her way back to her bed and covered herself in the warm blankets before unfolding the letter.

''_Mione, met me outside the hall before breakfast. I have a surprise for you._

_Love, Harry.'_

Hermione smiled and slowly folded the note and set it on her dresser. Climbing out of bed she glanced at her clock and was shocked to see it was only 6:00. After letting Hedwig back out the window she slowly crept out of her room and into the bathroom. Luckily by the time she got out Draco was still fast asleep and she could hear his snoring through his bedroom door. She quietly made her way out of the common room and was amazed how quiet the halls were in the morning. Nearly everyone was still asleep.

As she turned the corner she was shocked to see Harry and Ron pleasantly chatting. Hermione slowly walked over and threaded her arm through Harry's arm.

"Hey Harry, Ron." She said as happily as she could muster. Ever since she and Harry started going out Ron had been a jerk and she couldn't believe Harry was talking to him now.

"So what's my surprise?" She inquired.

"This is." Harry said. Hermione looked around confused and smiled a little.

"What is?" She asked.

"This. Ron. Talking to us." Hermione looked at Ron unsure of what to say. Luckily Ron took the incentive to speak first.

"I'm really sorry 'Mione. I've been acting like a prat. I want to be friends again and I really am happy for you guys." He finished, pulling her into an awkward hug. She wasn't sure what to think, but she couldn't help but smile as she pulled back from the hug and saw how happy Harry looked. But as she pulled back she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that something about this wasn't right. Ron never swallowed his pride. Why was he doing it now?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Being with Ron again seemed to make things awkward for Hermione. She became afraid to do anything with Harry in front of Ron for fear of hurting his feelings. After trying and failing to explain to Harry her feelings that something was wrong about Ron apologizing, she finally gave in and let things take their course.

Near the end of the month at the yearly thanksgiving dinner Dumbledore made a surprising announcement.

"Attention everybody. I have a very important announcement to make. Next months Hogsmeade trip is to be canceled." Whispers broke out from all third years and up.

"Silence please." Dumbledore bellowed.

"Let me finish. The Hogsmeade trip will be canceled and be replaced with a Hogwarts Christmas dance open to third years and up." Again whispers broke out, this time they were from all the girls. Even Hermione was excited. She hadn't been to a dance since their fourth year Yule Ball.

"Won't this be exciting?" Hermione said swinging around to face Harry and Ron, only to find that Ron was missing.

"Where'd Ron go?" She asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"After Dumbledore said the trip was canceled he said he had to do something and ran out." Hermione shrugged and she too went back to her dinner. Once all the plates had been cleared Dumbledore stood up to make a final announcement.

"There will be a short trip to Hogsmeade the weekend before the dance for boys and girls to shop for the dance. Have a good night." The hall filed out and for once in her life Hermione couldn't stop talking about something that wasn't from or about a book she had read.

"Won't this be exciting, my dress will have to be perfect and of course mum and dad will have to send money for the dress and I'll do my hair and-"

"Hermione, take a breath." Harry said laughing. He had never seen her like this but was glad that she finally seemed happy. Hermione blushed a little but smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I'm just excited is all." Harry smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I know you are...Hey, where do you suppose Ron went?"

Ron furiously paced the cold dungeons.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"He's right here." Said a cold drawl from the shadows.

"It's about time, what do we do with the plan now?" Ron asked. Draco stepped out of the shadows and leaned against the wall across from Ron, shooting him a cold look before speaking.

"_We _do nothing. I just have to tweak the plan a bit..." Ron scoffed.

"Good luck with that." Draco smiled confidently at Ron.

"Trust me, I have my ways Weasel. I'll take care of it." Ron nodded, saying nothing but turned and left Malfoy in the dungeons.

One week later all third year girls and up filed out of the school, their chatter filling the halls. Ron had decided to tag along with Harry and Hermione. Fred and George have given him some money just to get a new outfit for the dance. Hermione had grown accustomed to Ron tagging along with her and Harry, now everywhere they went he followed. Once they arrived at Hogsmeade Hermione, Harry and Ron went their separate ways. Hermione following the herd of girls making their way to the dress shop and Harry and Ron following the boys.

They planned to meet at noon at the Three Broomsticks for a quick lunch since this trip was cut short. It gave them each 2 hours to get their outfits. Hermione mouth gaped open as she saw the line to the dress shop. The line led out the door and looked to be at least a block long. Hermione sighed and stood at the back of the line. Much to her surprise less than 15 minutes later she was already inside the store. She shook her head when she finally remembered that this wasn't a normal muggle shop.

Ten employees were lined from end to end in the shop while each girl stood on a small platform and described what color, style and fabric they wanted their dress to be. With a flick of their wand the dress was made. Finally Hermione's turn came. She stepped up on the small platform and she was surprised to see the witch in front of her was still smiling and that not a hair on her head was out of place.

"Hello love, what'll it be today?"

Hermione cheerfully skipped out of the dress hop. She carried her dress in a white protective bag. She hadn't realized dress shopping would go so fast. She still had a full hour before she had to meet Harry and Ron.

"Guess I'll head to the Three Broomsticks..." She muttered to herself. As she made her way there she was surprised to see Draco making his way out of town and into the forest to the place they had gone their first date. Hermione turned to walk away, but stopped before she had taken a step. She whirled around and followed Draco into the forest.

As she walked in she couldn't help but notice the forest seemed darker and more sinister than when she had gone through it with Draco. She shivered a little and gripped her dress tighter. The forest seemed to be getting colder. Finally she walked into the clearing and was surprised to see Draco sitting in front of the small pond. She gently set her dress down on a nearby log and quietly walked up behind Draco.

"Draco?" She whispered. Draco spun around, his eyes for wild for a moment before focusing on her.

"Oh, it's just you." He murmured , turning back around to face the pond. Hermione slowly sat next to him on the cold ground.

"So...are you ok?" Hermione asked gently after a few moments of silence.

"Do I bloody look alright?" Draco snapped at her. Hermione pursed her lips and slowly pushed herself off the ground. She quickly picked up her dress and turned to make her way out of the clearing, but stopped and turned around.

"I hope you feel better, if you need to talk I'll be here..." She said quietly. Draco said nothing and didn't even move. Hermione turned and began walking out of the forest. Suddenly she heard leaves and branches crunching behind her and suddenly Draco grabbed her from behind, spinning her around and pressing his lips against hers. Hermione's mind fought for a moment before finally giving in and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. She felt something in his kiss she never felt in Harry's. As quickly as it started it ended and Draco pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile..." Draco said quietly. Hermione nodded but said nothing. They stood there for a few moments, neither knowing what to say until finally Hermione pulled Draco toward her and pushed her lips against his. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth when Hermione slowly pulled away. She gave him an impish grin.

"I've wanted to do that too..." She said. Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Even though you're a tease," he began.

"I still love you..." Hermione smiled a little not sure she had heard right.

"What'd you say?" She asked innocently.

"I said I loved you." He replied.

"I thought that's what you said." She said as he pulled her into another deep kiss.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hermione abruptly pushed Draco away.

"Wait this isn't right..." She said turning to leave. Draco stood puzzled for a moment before grabbing Hermiones hand.

"What do you mean this isn't right? I love you, I really hope you love me, what's wrong with this?" Hermione squirmed out of his grasp before replying.

"What's wrong is that I love Harry too..." she shot out before walking away.

"Damn girl..." Draco muttered under his breath as he watched her walk away.

Hermione hastily made her way through the forest as she forced the tears to not fall down her face. She hadn't lied she told herself. She really did love Harry, but she also felt something for Draco. She wiped her, hoping to rid herself of any trace of tears as she stepped out of the forest. She quickly made her way into the Three Broomsticks and sat at an empty table in the back. She sat down, laying her dress across her lap as she held tightly to Harry's necklace, which was draped, around her neck. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the necklaces warmth.

"_It was just a mistake." She told herself_

"_I have Harry and don't need Draco anymore..." _She closed her eyes, repeating those words to herself. Suddenly she felt someone's soft touch on her arm. A picture of Draco snapped in her mind as her eyelids flew open. She saw Harry's warms eyes staring at her.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said gently, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him and grabbed his hand pulling him into the seat next to her. Ron stood across from them looking uncomfortable. Hermione glanced at him before beckoning at the chair across from her.

"Sit down Ron, you don't have to stand." Ron slowly pulled out the chair and glanced suspiciously at Hermione.

"Are you ok 'Mine, you look upset." Hermione shook her head.

"It's nothing Ron, just tired. Shopping takes a lot out of me." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'm with you on the Hermione." he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Ron, mind getting us a round of butterbeers?" Harry asked, shooting Ron a small smile. Ron glanced at Hermione for a moment before nodding and standing up. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Hermione.

"Finally, a moment of silence." Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"He's been talking all day." Hermione laughed a little.

"What's he been talking about?" Harry shrugged and fingered the necklace around Hermiones neck.

"Anything and everything. Quidditch, the dance, Fred and Georges shop, Parvati..." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Parvati?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Apparently he's quite taken with her and has asked her to the dance." Hermione smiled.

"Well good for Ron" She said.

"What's good for me?" Ron asked setting down three butterbeers on the table.

"Oh, Parvati. I'm glad you asked, she never shuts up about you." Hermione said nonchalantly, grabbing a butterbeer. Ron blushed and shot a look at Harry. Harry put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry mate, it slipped." Ron didn't say anything, but passed Harry a butterbeer and sat down, taking a swig of his own. He sat his cup down and glanced at Hermione.

"Does she really talk about me?"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The remaining hours of the Hogsmeade trip seemed to fly by and the next thing Hermione knew she was in the Great Hall eating dinner. Draco seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth and Hermione glanced around the Great Hall nervously, hoping to see him.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Harry asked, glancing at his girlfriend, noticing she seemed to be worried. Hermione nodded and forced a smile to show on her face.

"Fine." Harry looked over at Ron who shrugged and went back to stuffing his face. Harry rolled his eyes and once again turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, I think we need to talk. Can we go to the Room of Requirements for a bit?" Hermione seemed to have difficulty in swallowing her pumpkin juice, but somehow managed and nodded, the worry in her eyes seemingly growing larger. Hermione quickly stood up and began walking out of the hall, Harry close on her heels. They walked in silence until they approached the room and Harry stepped in front of Hermione, swinging the door open revealing an empty room with nothing but a couch and a fireplace for light and heat. Hermione swallowed nervously and stepped into the room making herself comfortable on the couch as Harry shut and locked the door behind them. Harry eyes lit up as he turned towards her and sat down.

"Do you love me Hermione?" Harry asked softly taking Hermiones hand in his. Hermione smiled a little.

"Of course I love you Harry, you know that." She insisted. Harry's smile grew a little wider as she slowly reached into his pocket.

"Than...I have something I want to ask you." He continued. Hermione slowly nodded feeling a knot form in her stomach.

"You know how much I love you...You're my best friend and you've dealt with me through everything. You make me happier than I've ever been...Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione gasped as Harry pulled out a small red velvet box, revealing a small gold ring with a simple heart shaped diamond in the center.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the ring. Harry stared expectantly at her.

"Hermione...What do you say? Will you be my wife?" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes! Of course!" She said excitedly, opening her eyes and throwing her arms around Harry's neck.

The week wait for the Christmas dance seemed to drag on forever. Draco still hadn't appeared and as far as Hermione could tell, he wasn't even at Hogwarts. It seemed to take only a matter of days for news of Hermiones and Harry's engagement to spread around the school and even the teachers were congratulating them. Hermione had even received a few letters from readers of The Daily Prophet, who had gone back to reporting Harry's love life, saying they wished her the best. The day of the dance Ginny had unexpectedly turned up and insisted upon doing Hermiones hair and makeup.

"You want to look good for Harry don't you?" Ginny asked with exasperation when Hermione put up a fight. Hermiones shoulders sagged as she finally gave in with a deep sigh.

"Fine, but if it looks bad I'm blaming you." Hermione said playfully. Ginny smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Fine by me. Lets get started."

Harry sat nervously next to Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

"What time did Ginny say they'd be here?" Harry asked looking at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"For the fifth time, they said 8:00 mate." Harry nodded and glanced at his watch again.

"Harry, calm down. They'll be here." Harry was about to speak when the Common room door swung open and Ginny stepped inside. Ginny donned an ice blue, floor length strapless gown. Beading decorated the bodice of the dress and her hair was twisted elegantly up in a bun with ice blue flowers put perfectly into place.

"Wow Ginny...You look great." Harry said as he and Ron both stood from the couch. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Harry." She than cleared her throat and turned back towards the door.

"Now I present to you both Miss. Hermione Granger."

Hermione carefully stepped through the portrait door. She nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"What do you guys think?" She asked timidly when neither Harry nor Ron said anything. She stood in a flamingo pink floor length halter-top dress. A soft white satin shawl draped around her shoulders and Harry's heart necklace draped around her neck. Her brown hair was twisted into a bun on her head with small tendrils of hair framing her face. Her eyes were brought out by a light pink eye shadow lightly brushed on her lids.

Harry stood for a moment until Ginny spoke up.

"Harry, I think you're drooling." Ginny said smiling. Harry snapped out of his stupor and walked over to Hermione.

"You look gorgeous Hermione..." He said quietly as he slipped a light pink corsage onto her wrist and gave her a small kiss in the cheek. Hermione blushed as wrapped her arm around Harry's.

"Thank you." She said softly. Ron said nothing but continued to stare and finally Ginny nudged his shoulder.

"Well I guess we'd better go." Ron said quickly, hurrying past Harry and Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes and followed him out of the door leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry slowly leaned over putting his lips to Hermiones ear.

"I love you Hermione..." Hermione smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Harry..."

Hermiones eyes lit up as she and Harry stepped into the Great Hall. The Weird Sisters made another appearance and were playing on stage where the teachers usually sat. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and flakes of snow slowly fell, but melted before reaching the students. Tables and chairs were scattered around the Hall and in the center was a large wooden dance floor. Across the room was a small area set up for photos.

"This is beautiful." Hermione said smiling.

"You want to get pictures taken?" Harry asked smiling back at Hermione. Hermione slowly nodded and followed Harry. Once they had given their money to a photographer they were shuffled in front of a dark blue background decorated with stars and adorned with vines and flowers.

"You kids look beautiful together." The photographer said with a fake smile.

"Now what I want you to do," He began instructing Harry.

"Is put your hands on her hips." He than turned to Hermione.

"Now I need you to put your arms around his neck and stare straight into his eyes." Hermione nodded and did so. Harry eyes sparkled at her as she stared into them. She seemed to get lost in his eyes and wasn't even aware of the photographer telling them they were done until Harry removed his hands from her hips.

As they stepped out from in front of the screen Hermione stopped as she spotted a familiar face across the room. Draco. He stood with his arm around Pansy's waist and was whispering something in her ear. Hermione felt herself grow jealous as Pansy threw her head back with laughter. Hermione quickly shook her head and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him over to where Ron and Parvati sat.

"Hey guys!" Parvati said cheerfully. Hermione gave a small smile and pulled a chair next to Harry, holding tight to his hand.

"So when did you guys set the date?" Parvati asked pulling herself closer to Hermione. Hermione smiled a little and looked at Harry.

"We've decided to do it after we graduate." Hermione answered.

"We're going to throw an engagement party this summer." Parvati's smile grew wider.

"That's so romantic..." She gushed as she grabbed Ron's hand. Ron's face turned bright red as she did so and he turned away from her trying to hide it. As he did so the band started playing a slow song.

"Oh my gosh, this is my favorite song! We have to dance." Exclaimed Parvati pulling Ron from his chair. Harry laughed and turned to Hermione.

"Shall we dance?" He asked. Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course." She replied, standing up. They made their way onto the dance floor and Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

_If I could grant you one wish  
I wish you could see the way you kiss  
ooh I love watching you, baby  
when your driving me, ooh, crazy_

_Ooh, I love the way you, love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I, feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see  
you, the way you love me_

_It's not right, it's not fair  
What your missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
just how lucky I am, to know you._

The song slowly continued as Harry and Hermione moved in tune to the music. Hermione slowly closed her eyes resting her head on Harry's shoulder, savoring the moment.

_Ooh, I love the way you, love the way you love me  
there's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I, feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see  
You, the way you love me._

Harry's lip caressed Hermiones neck as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you so much Harry..." Hermione whispered to him. Hermione heard him chuckle a little.

"I'll always love you 'Mione." As the song slowly died down the band announced they would be taking a ten-minute break.

"You want something to drink?" Harry asked Hermione as they pulled apart. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back at the table." She told him as he walked towards the refreshments. She made her way back to the table when out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco hurrying out of the Great Hall. Without thinking Hermione quickly changed her course and quickly followed him out of the hall. She followed Draco out into the courtyard before she managed to get his attention.

"Draco!" She called from behind him. Draco stopped and slowly turned around, looking Hermione up and down.

"Oh, it's you." Hermione slowly nodded, now aware that she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him.

"What do you want?" Draco asked harshly. Hermione stood silently, but put her head down.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry...For everything." She said in a voice a little above a whisper. Draco sighed and moved towards her.

"I don't want you to hate me..." She continued quietly. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I could never hate you." He said.

"Now where were we before you took off last time?" He said huskily as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Hermiones legs weakened and she melted into the kiss. She felt Dracos tongue tracing her lips before she finally realized what was happening.

"I can't do this." She said pushing him away.

"That's not what I wanted to happen when I followed you. I'm engaged Draco, to Harry." Draco rolled his eyes.

"So I've heard. But the question is, who do you love more?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her. Hermione stood, unsure of how to answer.

"So, not as dedicated to the wonder boy as everyone thinks you are." He said arrogantly. Hermione backed away from him.

"I love Harry. I always will. And I know that he'll always love me. We're over Draco. This is the end of anything we ever had." She said defiantly as she turned and walked back into the Great Hall. From behind her she was sure she heard Draco scoff and she pulled her shawl tighter around her as she shivered. She quickly made her way back to the table and saw Harry peering around the room. He quickly stood up when he saw her approaching.

"Hey, I thought maybe someone stole my beautiful fiancé." He said jokingly as he pulled her into a small hug,

"Where were you?" Hermione shook her head.

"Nowhere, I just had to go talk to someone." She quickly sat next to Harry and was aware of Ron gazing at her.

"What is it Ron?" She asked with annoyance. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing..." he said shrugging his shoulders as he looked away.

"Come on," Hermione said, grabbing Harry.

"Lets dance."

The band quickly began packing up their equipment as teachers began to magically clear tables. Dumbledore climbed to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming to Hogwarts Christmas dance. It was a huge success, but now I'm afraid you are all to go back to your dormitories and to bed." Students groaned as Dumbledore stepped off the stage. Harry took Hermiones hand and began filing out of the hall behind everyone else when Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, Harry, can I talk to you?" Ron's eyes shifted a little to Hermione and back to Harry. Harry nodded and dropped Hermiones hand.

"I'll meet you outside my common room." Hermione said pulling Harry into a kiss. Hermione filed out of the hall along with everyone else and made her way to her room. She quickly threw the door open and threw her shawl on her bed. She quickly changed into a pair of pajamas and began washing her make up off when she heard someone at the common room door.

She opened the door and saw Harry. She pulled him into a hug and was surprised when he didn't return it.

"You want to come in?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think I should..." Hermione raised her eyes brows and laughed a little.

"And why not?" She questioned. Harry's gaze fell to the floor and he mumbled an answer. Hermione smirked.

"You want to try that again more clearly?"

"I know you kissed Malfoy!" Harry growled. Hermione said nothing.

"You know I wouldn't do that Harry." She said as she grasped the wall for support.

"Don't lie to me Hermione..." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, I swear I didn't!" Hermione denied shaking her head as tears began to flow down her face. Harry stared at her disgusted.

"I said don't lie Hermione, Ron saw you two!." Harry shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought I knew you better than this Hermione..." Hermione wiped her tears away.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Harry. It isn't what you think. I love you. You know that." She sobbed. Harry said nothing and his eyes seemed to grow empty.

"I wish I could believe you..." He whispered. He slowly turned and began walking down the hall. Hermione leaned against the wall, tears flowing freely now. A shudder ran through her body as she brought her hand to the heart shaped necklace, which was now as cold as ice

_Song is "I Love The Way You Love Me" By John Michael Montgomery._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Hermione leaned against the wall, her eyes now vacant as tears continued to fall silently down her face. She slowly turned around and walked back into the common room carelessly throwing herself down on the couch gazing at the fire. She slowly lay her head down on the arm of the couch, unaware of Dracos bedroom door opening. She barely felt Dracos arms slid under her and she heard a voice whisper

"Silencio." It sounded so far away. She was aware that everything had become silent and finally her eyelids slammed shut.

"What do you plan to do with her?" A small voice asked.

"It is none of your business what the dark lord plans." A deep resonating voice harshly replied. Hermiones eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Leave us." The deep voice commanded.

"Well Miss. Granger, nice to see you again." Hermione blinked a few times before becoming fully aware of her surroundings. Dark, smoke stained stonewalls surrounded her. There were no windows and the only furniture was two green velvet chairs facing each other in front of the fireplace, a small dresser in the corner, and the small stiff cot on which she lay.

"Where am I?" She moaned. Panic hit her when she saw who her gracious host was.

"Lucius." She quickly sat up.

"Where am I? Why are you here?" She asked, unable to mask the panic in her voice as she spoke. Lucius said nothing and Hermione spoke again.

"Why am I here?" Lucius smiled a little.

"You are here because your presence has become increasingly irritating to us all." he spat out. This time Hermione said nothing.

"Unfortunately our lord seems to think you may be useful in some way, which spares your life for the time being." Hermione fritted her teeth.

"I'll never help Voldemort." She wasn't even aware that Lucius had moved until his hand collided with her face, the force of which threw her onto the cold, dirty floor.

"You will _never _speak the dark lords name." Lucius said, his cold eyes now burning with hatred.

"The next time you do, your consequences shall be dire." he finished, smiling coldly at her.

"Now if You'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." With a loud crack Lucius was gone. Hermione lay silently on the floor rubbing her face as tears began to well up in her eyes. She slowly picked herself up off the floor, wiping away her fallen tears. She gazed around the room and spotted the small 3-drawer dresser. She carefully kneeled in front of the small dresser and was surprised to find a small photo album in the top drawer. She carefully pulled it out. Hermione quickly made herself comfortable in one of the velvet chairs, tucking her legs under her and absorbing the warmth of the fire. She opened to the first page and was surprised to see the smiling faces of Alice and Frank Longbottom. They stood, arms wrapped around each other laughing and waving.

Hermione smiled a little, knowing Neville would love to have the picture. She gingerly turned the page and was shocked to see a wedding photo. She squinted at the smiling bride and recognized her as Lily Potter. Next to her stood James and than Sirius. Hermione smiled at the happy faces of all three. She laughed a little finally realizing how much Harry really _did _look like his parents. She was about to turn the page when a loud cracked snapped her out of her trance. She spun around and was surprised to see a boy about her age. His curly brown hair was dull and greasy, his face was unshaven and he stood about 5'8. His eyes, though a dull brown, had a strange light in them. A light of hope.

He slowly turned around and set the tray of food, which he held on the tiny dresser. He turned to face Hermione and held his hand out to her giving her a comforting smile.

"Hi, I'm Casey." Hermione extended her hand and hesitantly took his.

"I'm Hermione..." In the light of the fireplace she should clearly make out his clothing. His pants could have easily been a light color, but they were too stained which dirt and grime to tell. His shirt was long sleeved and at least 2 sizes too big and filled with holes. Casey noticed her eyeing him and chuckled.

"I know, I'm not a pretty sight." Hermione smirked a little.

"Sorry, not accustomed to seeing a death eater dressed the way you are." Casey scoffed.

"You wouldn't would you? I'm not a death eater, that's why." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"If you're not a death eater, why are you here?" Casey opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

"I have to go. Your food is right there. It isn't the best but it's better than nothing." He finished and was gone with a crack. Hermione felt downtrodden, already hating not having anyone to talk to. She quickly devoured her food, which consisted of a cold watered down soup, a stale piece of bread, and a glass of water. After finishing her dinner she picked up the photo album and was about to open it once again when another loud crack filled the room and Lucius stood in front of her.

"Put your silly book away girl. It's time to meet your new lord."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Hermiones eyes grew cold and hard.

"Voldemort will NEVER be my lord." Hermione spat out. Lucius's eyes pierced hers and he smirked a little.

"Don't underestimate his powers child." Lucius roughly grabbed Hermiones arm and in an instant they were in a large, circular room. Hermione blinked a few times, unable to see anything through the darkness when suddenly torches all around the room were lit. Hermione gasped at how many people were in the room. All in dark robes and hoods. Death eaters.

Lucius viciously shoved Hermione into the center of the room as the death eaters all formed a circle around her. The room was deadly silent as Lucius quickly joined the ranks. She knelt silently on the floor, vaguely aware that she was now beginning to shake. Tears formed in her eyes as she began to think of Hogwarts.

"Scared, Ms. Granger?" A deep voice rang out. Hermiones head snapped up. The circle of death eaters had opened, forming a small entrance.

A tall figure, adorned in black robes and a hood so large his face couldn't be made out, made his way into the center of the room to join Hermione. Hermione cowered away as the figure moved closer towards her.

"Allow me to introduce myself Ms. Granger." A thin pale hand emerged from the robe and extended towards her.

"I am Lord Voldemort." The death eaters around her chuckled. Hermione gritted her teeth.

"You're not my Lord." She spat out. She cried out in pain and fell forward as a foot connected with her back.

"Forgive the rudeness of my friends Ms. Granger." Voldemort gently grabbed Hermiones arm and helped her up. As soon as she was standing she yanked her arm out of his grasp. Voldemort pretended not to notice her disgust.

"Make yourself more comfortable." He summoned two chairs. Hermione eyed him for a second and sat down in the chair closest to her.

"What do you want with me?" She asked quietly. Hermione could almost see the smile on Voldemorts face as he answered.

"Ms. Granger I would have thought that would be obvious." Hermione shook her head.

"You'll never get Harry through me..."

"Trust me Ms. Granger, he'll come. Now, lets see what you know about our Mr. Potter." Hermione was about to reply but before she could Voldemort struck.

"Legilimens." The room around Hermione faded and finally dissolved and she was back at Hogwarts. She had just gotten out of Charms class when she overhead Ron

"It's no wonder no one can stand her." He said to Harry.

"She's a nightmare, honestly." Finally she couldn't take anymore and she pushed past Harry and fled to the bathrooms. Suddenly it flashed forward to second year. She had just put the mirror around the corner when she saw the eyes of the basilisk. Finally Hermione seemed to break free.

"Stop!" She cried out tears starting to stream down her face. Voldemort chuckled coldly.

"I'm afraid Ms. Granger we've only just begun."

Harry briskly walked into the Gryffindor common room. He was surprised to see Ron still awake and sitting on the couch.

"Hey mate, what happened?" Ron asked, standing up as soon as he saw Harry walk in. Harry shrugged and began walking up the stairs to his dormitory.

"It's over." He said solemnly.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." Ron said nothing, but watched Harry with his eyes go up the stairs. As soon as he heard the dormitory door shut he quickly scrambled out of the portrait hall and towards the dungeons. It didn't take long to reach the dungeons and once he arrived he was surprised to see Malfoy already there.

"How'd it go?" He asked once Draco was within earshot. Malfoy turned towards him and smirked a lot.

"Went perfectly, if I do say so myself. How's wonder boy?" Ron shrugged and appeared to grow uncomfortable.

"He's fine, he went to bed." Malfoy smirked and asked.

"So you think he'll go after her?" Ron nodded.

"Of course. He may hate her now, but once he finds out she's gone, he'll go looking for her." Ron said assuring Malfoy.

"So..." Ron began.

"Where do we go from here?" Malfoy leaned against the wall.

"We do nothing until we're told. Unless of course you're willing to get your mark sometime soon." Ron's eyes grew small but he said nothing.

"Come on, you know how great it felt to get your revenge, think of being able to do it more." Draco said. Ron shrugged again.

"I'll think about it." He replied.

"Let me know." Draco said casually.

"You know Weasel, I think I underestimated you." Draco said with a smirk before turning and making his way out of the basement. Ron clenched his fists Draco walked away. Ron quickly made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and threw himself onto the couch gazing at the fire, which is the way Neville and Seamus found him when they awoke in the morning.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Back at Hogwarts

Sun shone through the windows of the boys dormitory and although usually crowded with late sleepers, today only one boy slept in.

Harry rubbed his eyes as the suns rays directed themselves onto him. He rolled over in hopes of getting more sleep to avoid the day ahead of him, but after laying there for what seemed forever, he finally pushed the covers back and got dressed. He was surprised to see the rest of the beds empty and his roommates gone. He wasn't particularly upset though, he wasn't looking forward to all the questions about him and Hermione.

Harry quickly made his way downstairs and his curiosity grew stronger when he noticed that not a single person was in the common room. He quickly climbed through the portrait hole and made his way down top the great hall for breakfast.

On his way down he noticed a large group of kids making their way towards Hermione and Draco's room. Curiosity took hold of him and he swiftly followed the group. The quiet chattering slowly grew louder as they drew closer and closer to the common room and when he turned the corner he was shocked to see nearly every Gryffindor outside of the common room. A mass of red hair made its way through the crowd towards him.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron emerged, pushing his way through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Hermione's gone missing." Ron replied a worried look on his face.

"She's probably out with her Slytherin prince." Harry said scoffing. Ron shook his head.

"Malfoys the one that reported her missing." Suddenly butterflies formed in Harry's stomach.

'_There's no way Hermione would leave without telling someone or leaving a note…' _Harry thought. He quickly grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him with him racing back towards the boy's dormitory.

"Come on Ron, I've got an idea."

Although she knew it had only been a day or so, Hermione felt as if she had been held prisoner for months. After searching her memories Voldemort finally abandoned his hopes of finding any other weaknesses in Harry. Instead his hopes of him coming for her had been heightened. Hermione could only hope that Harry hated her enough to not try and find her. After Voldemort was through with her she was thrown back into her room and left alone with nothing but her thoughts.

Left with nothing to do Hermione pulled out the photo album again and began flipping through the pages. It appeared to be all photos of all the members of The Order. She was disappointed as she turned to the last page. It was a picture of Lily, James and a very young looking Sirius. A tear fell from her face as she stared at all of their smiling faces. She quickly shut the book as more tears started falling.

"Why, what's the matter dear?" A kind voice asked. Hermione spun around in her chair and gazed behind her, expecting to see another death eater but instead seeing no one.

"Who's there?" She asked tentatively.

"Over here dear." Hermione focused her gaze on the dresser in the corner and was surprised to see a framed portrait she hadn't noticed before. She slowly got up from the chair and made her way towards the portrait.

"Who are you?" She asked. The portrait was of a witch who couldn't be older than 25, her hair was styled in light brown ringlets and she wore an old-fashioned green velvet dress. All in all she was very attractive.

"My name is Gabrielle Malfoy." Hermione gave her a puzzled look.

"If you're a Malfoy, than why are you in here?" She asked. Gabrielle smiled a little before answering.

"I fell in love with a muggle born and when that was discovered I was disowned and killed for being a traitor to my blood." Hermione let out a small sob.

"Your own family killed you?" Gabrielle nodded as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"If they hated you so much why didn't they just burn your portrait, why'd they put you here?" Gabrielle shrugged a little.

"Even though I betrayed my family, I guess my mother felt that she'd rather have me near her somehow so she hid me here. She's dead now of course" Hermione smiled a little.

"At least someone cared a little bit about you…What happened to the man you fell in love with?" A look of sorrow passed on Gabrielle's face as she answered.

"As part of my punishment he was killed in front of me…" Hermione clenched her fists.

"All because of blood you were put through that, by your own family." Gabrielle smiled a little.

"It was so long ago I guess it doesn't get to me as much as it used to. And now that you know about me, what are you doing here?" Hermione's shoulders sagged.

"I don't really know…" Gabrielle gave a little smirk.

"If you're in here you certainly must know what you've done." Hermione gave her a small smile.

"I'm muggle born and am, or was, best friends with Harry Potter." Gabrielle frowned.

"Is that all?" She asked. Hermione wasn't sure what to say.

"That's all I've been told…Why?" Gabrielle shrugged.

"Just a legend I heard…" Hermione grew curious.

"What kind of legend?" Before Gabrielle could answer a loud crack filled the room and Casey stood before her again. Hermione turned back to say goodbye to Gabrielle and was shocked to see she wasn't there anymore. She shrugged and walked towards Casey. His appearance hadn't changed much, although his clothes appeared to be different, but still covered with grease and grime. Hermione smiled a little at him as he sat her tray of food down.

"It isn't much," he began.

"But at least the soup is warm this time." She laughed a little.

"Well it's a slight improvement. Do you think you can join me this time?" Casey smiled a little and ran a hand through his hair.

"I suppose I can." He said making himself comfortable in one of the chairs. Hermione slowly picked up her tray and set it in her lap once she made herself comfortable across from Casey.

"So how'd you get to be a slave here?" Casey grinned.

"I don't see it as being a slave. This is the only life and home I've known." Hermione scoffed.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a home and you didn't answer me question." She pointed out. Casey pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's start with your full name? Are you another disowned Malfoy?" Casey scoffed.

"Hardly, my last name is Grant. My mother was a prisoner here and at the time she was pregnant with me and for some reason they decided to keep me around."

"So you've been here your whole life and they never made you a death eater?" Hermione asked through mouthfuls of soup. Casey smirked.

"My mother was anti-Voldemort, there was no way they'd let me join, even if I wanted to." Hermione nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. So how'd you learn to do magic?" Casey rolled his eyes at her.

"You're nosy aren't you?" Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Well they decided for me to be fully useful, I'd need magic, so I was taught by old Lucius himself." Hermione made a small gagging noise before asking another question.

"So did they teach you any dark magic?" Casey shook his head.

"Of course not. I think they were too afraid that I'd use it against them one day." Hermione nodded and sucked down the rest of her soup.

"Yummy." She said smacking her lips. Casey's face grew serious.

"You know for a prisoner here, you don't seem to be that scared." Hermione nodded.

"I think it just helps if I push all the fear down and don't think about it. I just pretend that I'm in a really bad hotel room." She said with a little smile. Casey smiled and scoffed.

"And does that actually work?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

"It has so far." He solemnly nodded.

"You think you'll get out of here?" He asked quietly. Hermione smiled sadly at him.

"I'm a mud-blood and friends with Harry Potter; do you think they'll let me out?" Casey gave her a reassuring smile.

"I don't think you should give up all hope yet…"

"Harry…I don't think she's on the map." Ron said yawning a little.

"You've been looking at it for hours mate…She isn't in the castle." Ron said sadly. Harry glared at Ron.

"You don't know that." Harry said angrily.

"Harry, I know you're worried, I am too, but sitting here for hours on end isn't going to help her any. Let's at least go down for dinner." Harry's gaze softened a little and he relented. They made their way down to the Great Hall and silently sat themselves at the Gryffindor table. For once the usual chatter was nowhere to be found, except for at the Slytherin table of course. Harry gritted his teeth as he heard Malfoy laugh heartily at a joke another Slytherin at told.

Finally Dumbledore stood up from the table and the hall was quiet.

"As most of you know, one of our top students and head girl Miss. Hermione Granger has gone missing two days ago." A small sob escaped from Ginny who put her head in her hands to hide her face as Luna embraced her.

"Anyone who knows anything about Miss. Grangers disappearance is asked to come forward." Dumbledore's gaze landed on Harry and Ron

"Until we find out more information, let us pray for the safety of Miss. Granger." Dumbledore sat down and food appeared at the table. Harry stared blankly at the food in front of him.

"You know Ron; I'm not very hungry I think I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll see you later." Ron nodded, unable to answer through the mouthful of food he had already shoveled in. Harry swiftly made his way outside and made himself comfortable in front of the lake. There was a crescent moon out and the light shone on the lake. He gazed at the moons reflection in the water when he was aware of someone nearby.

He turned around to see Malfoy standing a few feet away from him, seemingly waiting for someone. As if on cue another figure appeared next to Malfoy. Harry squinted, but couldn't make out the persons face.

"So what do you want?" Malfoy demanded.

"I'm ready to get it." The stranger announced.

"It's about time." Malfoy said gleefully.

"I'll tell my father and he'll let us know when it'll take place." The stranger nodded.

"Have you heard anything about 'Mione?" The stranger asked hesitantly. Harry was taken aback for a moment.

'_Whoever it is seems to know 'Mione' _He thought to himself. Malfoy scoffed.

"Why do you care what happens to her now? You helped put her where she is." Harry felt his blood boil. The stranger shrugged.

"I was just wondering." He said innocently.

"Well no more wondering, you do what you're told no questions asked, got it?" Draco said almost viciously. The stranger nodded and began to walk away. Harry felt the need to run after him, but a voice inside of him told him to wait. As the boy walked closer and closer to the castle, it became easier to try and make out his face. Right as he walked into a well lit area Draco called to him.

"Hey Weasel!" The boy turned around.

"Be ready to go." Malfoy warned.

Harry felt his heart stop as he realized the stranger was his best friend Ron Weasely


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Hermione cocked her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Casey shook his head.

"I just mean that you shouldn't think that everyone is just going to leave you here to die." Hermione gave a small smile.

"For a person who's a slave to death eaters, you're very optimistic." Casey shrugged.

"I think it makes life harder if you think everything's going to end up bad" He said simply.

"And what makes you an eternal pessimist? There have to be people who care about you." He insisted. Hermione looked away as tears formed in her eyes.

"Who? My ex-fiancé, who caught me kissing another guy? Or my parents who only care about my grades?" She said angrily as a tear fell down her cheek.

"There's nobody," she continued as she wiped away the tear.

"Nobody cares if I live or die and they haven't for a long time. Should have ended it when I had the chance…" She mumbled under her breath. Casey stared at her sadly, surprised by the sudden change in her attitude.

"Why would you want to end it?" He asked innocently. Hermione stared at him for a moment as if he had asked a stupid question.

"If no one cares about me, besides when I help them with homework, what's the point in being around?" She asked. Before Casey could answer a loud crack filled the room and Draco Malfoy stood before them.

Harry felt his blood boil as Ron walked coolly back into the castle. His first instinct was to curse Ron into oblivion, but he knew that doing so wouldn't help Hermione. As soon as Malfoy had disappeared Harry made his way back into the castle. He swiftly made his way past the Great Hall where everyone still sat, eating and chattering. He angrily marched toward Dumbledore's office and approached the stone gargoyle

"Pumpkin cookies." Harry said quickly. The gargoyle quickly jumped out of his way revealing a set of spiral stairs leading upwards.

Harry quickly scaled the stairs and burst through the thick wooden doors at the top of the stairs. Dumbledore sat patiently at his desk as if he had been expecting Harry.

"Sir, I have news about Hermione's disappearance." Dumbledore's eyes clouded over as he grew serious. He slowly leaned forward in his chair to better hear Harry's news. Harry took this as an invitation to continue.

"Sir, it's Ron. Ron and Malfoy. They know where she is." Dumbledore was silent for a moment.

"Than perhaps it would be best to call Mr. Weasely up for a little talk eh?" Harry's eyes flashed as he tightened his hands into fists and slowly nodded. Dumbledore made a quick signal to Fawkes who at once flew out of the office window.

"Please, take a seat Harry." Dumbledore said summoning a chair. Harry slowly sat down.

"How did you come about this information Harry?"

"I was taking a walk and I heard them talking about it…" Dumbledore nodded and his eyes flashed as there was a timid knock on the office door. He raised his wand and the door creaked open. Ron stood outside looking uncomfortable and his eyes grew wide as he spotted Harry.

"Mr. Weasely, welcome. Take a seat." Dumbledore said warmly summoning another seat beside Harry. Ron shuffled into the room and took the seat next to Harry giving him a small smile. Harry's eyes flashed again as he swallowed back the words he longed to speak. He did his best to return the small smile.

"It has been brought to my attention that you seem to have some knowledge about the disappearance of our Miss. Granger." Ron's eyes grew stoic.

"No sir…I don't know anything…" Dumbledore appeared to grow worried.

"I see, so if I were to say that someone overheard you and Mr. Malfoy discussing the situation, it would be false?" Ron nodded, nearly convincing Harry that maybe he had simply mistaken the person for Ron.

"…I love Hermione sir…I'd never do anything to hurt her." Ron looked down into his lap. Dumbledore stared at Ron, seemingly disappointed.

"I see. Well obviously I have made a mistake. You may return to the Great Hall and finish your meal." Ron looked up and glanced at Harry.

"Mr. Potter will join you shortly." Ron nodded and quickly left the office. As soon as Harry heard the door shut he leaped out of his seat at Dumbledore.

"How could you let him leave? He knows where Hermione is!" Dumbledore gaze appeared cool.

"Harry, do you really think I knew nothing of Mr. Weaselys involvement?" Harry shook from rage.

"Than how could you let him just walk out of here?" Dumbledore smiled a little.

"We have a man on the inside Harry, you forget this." Harry scoffed and threw himself back into the chair.

"Snape, some good he does."

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore curtly corrected him.

"I trust Severus, Harry. He's a good man and is doing everything to find out why Voldemort has taken Ms. Granger." Harry scowled but said nothing.

"Do not worry Harry, we've been watching Mr. Weasely and have a watch on him around the clock." Harry stood up from his chair doing his best to hold back all the anger that he felt.

"When do you plan on making a move sir?" Dumbledore folded his hands.

"When the time is right, Harry. I will let you know, but until than you must be patient. Rash decisions will not help Ms. Granger." Harry nodded a bit and felt his anger go down. He quickly stood up from his chair.

"Thank you, sir." He turned on his heel and made his way out of Dumbledore's office. As he pounded down the spiral staircase a plan was already being formulated in his head. He burst into the Gryffindor common room and ran to his room, throwing open his truck.

"_If he won't do anything than it's up to me." _He thought as he pulled out his invisibility cloak, grabbed his broom and rushed out of the dormitory.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Hermione's gaze swung to Draco and her eyes grew hot with anger. Within seconds she had flown out of her chair and tackled Draco yelling indistinguishable obscenities. As soon as it started it ended when Draco finally got a grip on his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Incarcerous!" He bellowed. The next thing Hermione knew she couldn't move her arms or legs. Malfoy quickly pushed her off of him and stood up, dusting off his robes.

"You know Granger, for a mud-blood, you throw a pretty good punch." He said smirking a little and rubbing his face. Casey stood still in a corner of the room simply gazing at Draco. Draco noticed him and rolled his eyes before growling.

"This is your cue to leave." Casey gave a curt nod and disappeared with a crack. Once alone Draco gazed down at Hermione who still lay on the floor, ropes binding her.

"Now…I'm just here to talk. If I let you go do you promise to be good?" Hermione bit her lip and forcefully nodded her head. Draco smirked and waved his wand, the ropes disappearing. Hermione slowly stood up, glaring at the hand Draco held out to help her. She turned her back on him and threw herself into one of the chairs. Draco nodded a little and sat in the chair across from her.

"So…" He began. Before he could continue Hermione cut in.

"What do you want?" She growled at him angrily.

"I'm here to help." Draco stated simply. Hermione scoffed.

"You put me here now you want to help?" Draco nodded.

"Not help, per se. More like…Strike a deal." Hermione turned away from him.

"What makes you think I'd ever strike a deal with scum like you?" Draco nodded.

"Because if you strike the deal, you get to go back and marry Potter and live happily ever after." Hermione slowly turned her head towards Draco, the curiosity in her eyes growing.

"So if I agree to this deal…You'll let me go?" Draco nodded.

"Exactly." Hermione closed her eyes in thought.

"What do I have to do?"

--

Harry quietly trekked down the empty halls of Hogwarts. His invisibility cloak in his pocket and his broom carried over his shoulder. As he approached the Great Hall he was thankful to see everyone was still eating and even Dumbledore had chosen to join the students at the head of the staff table. He quickly sprinted away from the hall and made his way towards the forbidden forest. Once he was securely hidden among the trees Harry mounted his broom. He wished he had the other members of the DA with him, but he knew they'd only try to talk him out of it.

It was his fault this happened anyway and he was going to fix it. He mounted his broom and was prepared to kick off when he heard rustling in the bushes beside him. He un-mounted his broom and stooped down low beside the high bushes.

"He knows! You told me he'd never find out!" A voice exclaimed. Harry immediately recognized Ron's voice. Malfoy sounded bored as he answered.

"It isn't my fault YOU got caught." Harry heard shuffling and realized that Ron must have tried to attack Malfoy.

"Don't make me curse you Weasel. I'll do it in a heartbeat." The shuffling had stopped and suddenly it was silent again.

"Now that you've got that out of your system, I have news. She agreed." Ron seemed surprised when he answered.

"She ACTUALLY agreed?" Harry could hear the smirk in Malfoys voice.

"Well, I told her if she did she'd get to see Potter again." Ron scoffed a little.

"So it's tonight?" Ron asked.

"You know where to go?" Malfoy asked.

"Or do I need to draw you a map?"

"I know where to go" Ron snarled back.

"Good. Meet me there at midnight than." Malfoy said before turning away and making his way back to Hogwarts. Harry quietly snuck away from the bush and threw his broom over his shoulder. He'd have to wait until midnight.

As he approached the castle he acted surprised to see Ron approaching at the same time.

"Hey, what's up?" Ron asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Harry shrugged casually.

"Not much decided to do some flying, get my mind off things. Was just heading to bed, it's nearly midnight." He said emphasizing the word midnight. Ron didn't seem to notice and nodded.

"Yeah…I'm going to go for a little walk and I'll be up there in a bit." Ron said walking away from Harry. Harry waited a few moments before racing up the Gryffindor tower and grabbing the Marauders Map. He hastily threw the invisibility cloak over himself and raced out of the tower following the dot labeled 'Ronald Weasely.' After following Ron for a few minutes Harry realized that Ron was heading towards the Room Of Requirement. As Ron approached the door Harry snuck as close to him as he dared to. As the door swung open Harry stealthily followed Ron inside, narrowly missing getting shut in the door.

He let out a quiet breath of relief and gazed around the room. It appeared to be empty except for a rather large cabinet on the far wall, which Malfoy was leaning against.

"You ready Weasel?" Rons face grew slightly pink as he mumbled and answer under his breath. The cabinet door swung open revealing a long tunnel similar to the tunnel Harry used to sneak into Honeydukes his third year. Malfoy climbed in first and Ron followed shortly. Harry waited a few second before climbing in after Ron, afraid that if he waited too long he'd lose track of them.

It seemed to take forever before they finally reached the door at the end. As it swung open Harry recognized the shop as Borgin and Burkes. Ron and Malfoy quickly climbed out of the cabinet as hurried out of the front door and down Knockturn Alley. When Harry thought they'd never stop walking, they finally did. Malfoy turned to Ron.

"Ok, from here we have to apparate." Ron looked like he had swallowed a slug and his faced turned a tint of green. Malfoy must have noticed.

"Don't be such a baby Weasel, it's simple." Ron nodded and swallowed.

"Just think of a house that's at least 50 times bigger than yours and you got Malfoy Manor." Malfoy said smirking a little. Harry could have sworn Ron as about to punch Malfoy, but was surprised when Ron choked back his anger.

"See you in a bit." Malfoy disappeared with a crack. Ron closed his eyes tight and appeared to be concentrating. Harry could hear Ron mumbling under his breath and leaned close and was unable to stop a smile from coming across his face as he heard Ron repeating the words destination, determination deliberation.

Harry jumped back a little when Ron suddenly disappeared with a loud crack. Harry adjusted his cloak and knew the only way to get to Malfoy Manor quickly enough was to apparate. He'd just have to hope they were distracted or too stupid to notice another crack. Harry closed his eyes and imagined being inside Malfoy Manor. The next thing he knew he felt the sick sensation of being squeezed. As he felt his feet hit solid ground his opened his eyes and began breathing hard. He still hadn't got used to apparating. As his vision cleared he realized that he was whole and that he was in a large room. Instead of walls bookshelves lined the room with only one set of tall oak doors leading out of the room. As Harry approached the shelves, he wasn't surprised to see the title of nearly every book was a book on the dark arts.

As he wandered the shelves he heard a booming voice from behind the closed oak doors. He was unable to make out what the voice was saying, but by the cheers it received Harry assumed the voice must have had good news or must have been very popular. Harry slowly approached the door and opened it a crack before carefully slipping out. He wasn't surprised to see a very large circle of Death Eaters in dark robes. He carefully slipped around the Death Eaters and got into a position to better see the center of the circle. He was surprised to see Ron over towered by a very large looming figure.

Ron clutched his arm and Harry felt his heart drop when he realized what had happened…

"Bring out the girl!" A voice from the crowd shouted. A pair of doors from behind the large figure flew open and Malfoy came out carrying a struggling Hermione. Harry's heart soared. She was still alive. She was ok. Hermione continued to struggle as she and Malfoy fought their way through the crowd and into the center of the circle. As the got into the middle Malfoy released his grip on Hermione and sent her spiraling to the floor in front of Ron. It seemed to take Hermione a second to catch her breathe and finally she looked up.

A look of pure relief spread across Hermione's face as she saw Ron standing before her. She quickly got up from the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Hermione stepped back as she realized Ron wasn't hugging her back. She looked at him for a moment confused and noticed Ron clutching his arm. Her face fell even though he was far away Harry could see the tears form in her eyes.

"Ron?" She asked hesitantly.

"Please Ron…Tell me that isn't what I think it is…" She whispered. Ron slowly moved his hand away from his arm revealing a freshly made dark mark on his forearm. Hermione fell to the floor, too stunned to speak or even stand.

A lone figure emerged from the crowd and began to speak.

"The boy's assignment is simple." The crowd hushed and appeared more interested.

"In order to prove his alliance to our Dark Lord, the boy must kill the girl!" The voice shouted. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up at Ron hoping for it to be a trick. For Ron to be pretending in order to help her. For Dumbledore and the rest of the Order to burst through the doors any second now. Her hopes were shattered as Ron reached into his robes and slowly pulled out his wand. Hermione cowered away from Ron as he pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Ron…Please don't do this…" Hermione whimpered. Ron seemed to be deaf to pleading for he continued pointing his wand at Hermione.

"Avada…"


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

"Ron!" Harry shouted throwing the cloak off.

"Put your wand down…" Harry snarled pointing his wand at Ron. Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as he saw Harry, but he quickly clamped his mouth shut and his eyes grew dark and empty. He glanced at Hermione for a moment but didn't lower his wand. Harry suddenly realized how hard he was breathing as he began to speak.

"Ron…Put your wand down…" Harry pleaded. Ron smirked a little and stared at Harry. He slowly lowered his wand and backed away from Hermione. Hermione still kneeled dazed and gazing at Harry as tears fell from her face.

"…Harry…?" Harry's arm dropped to his side and he raced forward pulling Hermione into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione, I should have listened to you, this is all my fault." Hermione held on tightly to him, fearing that if she let go he would disappear.

"You ready to get out of here?" Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled a little and nodded. Harry slowly pulled out of the embrace and held his wand up again. The circle of Death Eaters stood intact, staring at the intruder, but no one made a move. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up next to him.

"Get ready; we're going to apparate out of here." Hermione suddenly gripped Harrys hand tighter.

"Harry…" Hermiones eyes had grown wide. The circle of Death Eaters had parted and Harry and Hermione froze. Harry clutched his scar in pain as he tried with all his strength to keep a hold of his wand.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Hermione gripped Harry's arm as a dark robed figured lumbered through the crowd and stopped in front of them.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure." The figure mocked.

"Voldemort." Harry gritted through his teeth. Hermione shrank back and began to shake violently. Voldemort chuckled.

"Still a foolish boy I see. Do you still believe you can defeat me?" Harry straightened and gripped his wand tighter.

"I know I can defeat you." The room rippled with laughter as his answer but quickly silence as Voldemort raised his hand.

"Well than Mr. Potter, let's see if you're any better at dueling." Voldemort shook his robe off revealing pale-scarred skin and deep-set red eyes. His nose was near impossible to make out and Harry held back a shudder. A nearby Death Eater stepped forward, holding out Voldemorts wand, which was quickly snatched out of his hand.

"Take away the girl." Hermione held tight to Harry's arm as two Death Eaters stepped forward to grab her.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Harry grabbed Hermione.

"She stays!" Harry commanded his wand still pointed at Voldemort. Voldemort waved his hand at the Death Eaters who let go of their grasp on the girl. Harry slowly turned to her.

"Hermione, I need you to stay back. I don't want you to get hurt." Hermione shook her head adamantly.

"You can't fight him alone Harry, you aren't strong enough." Harry smiled a little.

"You forgot that I'm the boy who lived Hermione." Hermione nodded as a tear fell down her face. She carefully stepped back.

"Shall we begin Harry?"

The circle of Death Eaters grew tight around them as Voldemort put his wand at the ready. The room grew silent as the two stared at one another.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Voldemort chuckled as the spell flew past him.

"Now, now Harry, You can do better than that."

"Crucio!" Harry fell to the ground in pain.

"Harry!" Hermione could be heard screaming. She tried to run forward but was quickly apprehended by two Death Eaters.

"Stop it!" Voldemort took the spell off and glanced at Hermione as Harry lay on the ground panting.

"You should know better than to interrupt a dual Ms. Granger."

"Stupefy!" Hermione fell to the ground without a sound.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered. He bit his lip and pushed himself off the ground. He winced in pain as he lifted his wand. Voldemort chuckled at his pain.

"This is just the beginning Potter."

"Avada kedavra!" Harry hit the floor, barely dodging the spell, which had hit a Death Eater behind Harry. Harry chuckled a little.

"I think you missed." Voldemort growled and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Crucio!"

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled rolling out of the way and pushing himself quickly to his feet.

"Crucio!" Harry's spell made contact. To his dismay Voldemort barely winced.

"You must mean an Unforgivable before you use it boy!" Voldemort bellowed.

"Avada-"An explosion from the front hall drew their attention.

"Reducto!" A voice yelled. The doors to the room exploded in pieces. The first through the rubble was Dumbledore, followed by the rest of the Order. Death Eaters scattered and curses began flying across the room. Out of the corner Harry saw Ron make a run for it and quickly reacted.

"Impedimenta!" Ron stopped where he was, unable to move. Harry quickly turned his attention back to Voldemort who was surrounded by a group of Death Eaters and desperately trying to make his escape. The Order quickly moved in, taking down Death Eaters left and right as Harry made his way towards Voldemort.

"Tom!" Harry shouted. Voldemorts eyes blazed with hate as his stared at Harry.

"We aren't done with our duel." Voldemort smiled wickedly.

"So be it." Voldemort drew his wand and stepped towards Harry. Battles ensued around them, but as far as Harry was concerned only he and Voldemort were in that room.

"Are you ready to die Potter?" Voldemort sneered. Harry's eyes sharpened.

"Not today."

"Avada kedavra!" A shot of green light shot out of Harry's wand and missed by inches, smashing into the wall behind Voldemort.

"My turn." Voldemort readied his wand.

"Crucio!" Harry screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, his wand falling from his grasp. He felt as if he were being ripped apart and for a brief moment would have accepted death over the pain he felt. The curse was finally lifted and Harry fell to the ground exhausted. Hermione, who still lay unconscious, finally started coming to. She was vaguely aware of screams around her and explosions. Her eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up only to see Harry on the ground before Voldemort, who had his wand pointed down at Harry.

"Harry!" She screamed. Somehow Harry managed to roll over, fixing his eyes on Hermione. His hand reached out for his wand, which lay on the ground next to him. Before he could wrap his fingers around the wand, Voldemort made his next move.

"Avada kedavra!" A shot of green light shot out of his wand, hitting Harry in the back. He jerked for a moment before he fell still, his eyes still fixed on Hermione.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Voldemort lowered his wand in triumph.

"Your hero is dead!" He shouted. The shouts and explosions slowly died down as his words filled the room. Dumbledore was the first to speak. Stepping out of the crowd he gazed at Harry's body and than at Voldemort.

"Tom…What have you done?" He asked in disbelief. Voldemort smiled.

"What no one thought I could do." Hermione crawled her way towards Harry's body, tears falling from her eyes.

"The boy who lived is gone and no there is no one to stop me." Voldemort laughed. Hermione gathered Harry in her eyes, staring into his vacant green eyes.

"Harry," She whispered.

"You can't be dead. You're the boy who lived remember? You have me to come back to. Please Harry, I love you…" Voldemorts celebration was quickly cut short as a red aura like glow surrounded Harry and Hermione. Hermione lay sobbing into Harry's chest, oblivious to what was happening around her. Voldemort gazed on, his eyes growing redder by the second. The light surrounding Harry and Hermione grew brighter and brighter until it finally faded. Dumbledore watched, seemingly entranced. Hermione's sobs grew louder.

"Hermione?" Hermione's sobs suddenly grew silent as she lifted her head.

"…Harry?" Harry lifted his head off the floor, his eyes no longer vacant, but filled with life again. Hermione slowly stood up looking down at Harry, unsure of what to do. Harry grabbed his wand and with little effort pushed himself up off the floor and faced Voldemort.

"You can't hurt me anymore Tom…" He said silently raising his wand.

"You won't win!" Voldemort screamed raising his wand.

"Avada kedavra!" Harry closed his eyes as Voldemorts figured silently crumbled to the ground. Wands around him could be heard clattering to the floor as Death Eaters admitted defeat. Hermione slowly came up from behind Harry, putting a hand gently in his shoulder.

"Harry?" Harry slowly turned around, wiping a small tear from his face.

"It's over Hermione…It's finally over."


	27. Epilogue

"Harry!" Hermione shouted up the stairs of the boys' dormitory.

"Would you hurry up, we're going to be late!" Footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"I'm coming! You're such a nag." Hermione smiled as Harry jumped down the final few stairs and stood in front of her.

"I know, but that's why you love me." She said smiling as she straightened out his robes.

"I wish Ron were here…" Harry said smiling sadly. Hermione nodded.

"Me too…"

"He'll spend the rest of his life learning his lesson in Azkaban, along with Malfoy." Harry replied. Hermione flinched at the mention of Malfoys name. She quickly shook her head, getting rid of the thought.

"Come on, we're going to be late for our own Graduation." She pulled Harry towards the door.

"You mean you're going to be late giving your speech?" He replied jokingly. Hermione laughed and pushed Harry through the portrait.

"Yeah, that too." The portrait swung shut behind them as they joined everyone on their way to the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked tugging Hermione behind the rest of the crowd. Hermione sighed in exasperation. They couldn't be late!

"Yeah Harry?"

"I love you." Hermione stopped fidgeting for a second and stared at Harry.

"I love you too Harry…"

So…I really didn't change much to the story line. I'm planning to pick up on things I left hanging in the sequel. I just did a general clean up of spelling and grammar. If you find anything or any MAJOR loopholes, let me know I plan to start working on the sequel but I want to make sure this is free of any major errors :P


	28. UPDATE

For those who are still interested or for those who are new to this story I wanted to give a quick update. I haven't left the stories. Life has been life, which means I've been incredibly busy. I'm in the process right now of editing Not Your Typical Love Story. I am aware of many spelling/grammatical errors/plot holes and finally have access to a word program AND spell check on my work computer.

I'm currently on chapter 9 of the editing process and am working as fast as I can. Due to the fact I only have access at work for 8 hours a day and I DO have to spend some of that time actually working so I get paid and not fired, this may take a little while, but it is on the top of my to do list. Once I get some more done I'll upload the edited versions so be on the lookout! :)


	29. Another Update

Ok, so FINALLY got the clean up done :) be on the look out for updates on the sequel.


End file.
